Te Xuan Tweens
by JusSonic
Summary: Takes place after tervaco's Crossroads story and Christmas fic and my recent AGU fic. The cast of All Grown Up meets Juniper Lee, Danny Fenton, Chris Fields, and their friends as they team up to stop Alan Matthews's biggest plan ever!
1. Prologue: A Big Secret

Author's note  
After what seems to be a long delay, I finally got started on one of my biggest projects ever: the crossover of All Grown Up and The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, with Danny Phantom characters, and one Kids Next Door villainess in there. Pretty exciting, huh? This crossover takes place after my Lights, Camera, Rugrats! fic and tervaco's Crossroads and Christmas fics. Let's begin!

**Prologue: A Big Secret**

_Many Years Ago..._

A young warrior jumps as he dodges a fireball blasted at him. The warrior glares at his enemy, a monster that no one seems to be able to defeat. This monster has terrorized the people of the world for years, planning on taking over. He must not be allowed to do this!

"Little warrior, give up and I may killed you quick." mocked the evil one.

"I will not. You will be defeated, monster. For everyone who you have tormented, you will be destroyed." said the warrior in defiance. He has a way of defeating the demon once and for all. The Te Xuan Ze, the one who protects the worlds of magic and humans, tell him a way how and gave him the item necessary to do so.

"Then perish!"

The demon fires his most deadliest of spells, knowing that no one could block it, not even the strongest warriors. The warrior held up his shield. The demon figured it would be fruitless. He will be dead in mere seconds!

Then what happened surprised the demon: the villain's power has somehow been turned against him. The demon did not have time to escape as he got hit by his own blast. He screams as if the world to him has been stopped all at once.

The warrior covers his eyes for a while then he uncovers them. The demon is gone, the world is freed from his evil and corruption.

"It has been done." said the warrior.

"Yes, it has been." The warrior turns to an Asian man coming into view. This man was the Te Xuan Ze, the one who gave him the shield that is used to block the demon's power back to him. "Yet one thing of him remains."

"Which is?"

"This." The Te Xuan Ze picks up a powerful sword. "His most deadliest of weapons: the Shadow Striker. In hands of evil, it can be dangerous and the demon's evil will lived on. I will make sure no one will ever find it."

"I thank you for your assistance, Te Xuan Ze." said the warrior bowing to his ally. "Perhaps one day, our descendants will help each other."

The Te Xuan Ze pauses, then looks at the sky saying, "Only time can tell...

-------------

_The year 1992_

It was a stormy night in a small town. People stay inside to wait out the storm. What they don't know is that this storm will bring forth something, something no one knew of that is thought to be destroyed years ago.

A lightning bolt seems to zap something and a flash appears. If anyone were to see it, they woulda think it was a lightning flash. But if anyone thought better, they woulda saw something that appeared afterwards.

"Yes. Yes. I am freed. After thousands of years, I have returned!" said a familiar demon with a smile. He has spent many of years in limbo ever since the young warrior has defeated him.

The demon looks around and notes a few things, "The world has changed since my day. I must familiarize myself if I were to once again reborn my reign of terror. But there is one more thing left to do...I must find the descendants of he who defeated me...and destroyed them all!!!"

So the demon begins his search which led him to the Hall of Records. He begins searching the lineage. He remembers the name of the one who defeated him and found it. He begins to trace from him to whoever is currently living in the present.

Soon he found them: the only descendants of the warriors who called themselves the Pickles. They must be destroyed, all of them. The youngest of them, a baby named Tommy Pickles will die first.

He smiled. Now to get himself a disguise first...

---------------------------

_A few years ago..._

Stan Matthews AKA The Shadow Man growls in fury. So far, he has stopped time and plans to destroy Tommy, who is now 5 years old, once and for all. But for some reason, his attacks keep missing.

"You pay dearly for this, child!" roared the Shadow Man in anger. He can't believe it! He shoulda destroyed this baby when he was still a baby! And yet, he is still losing!

"Leave me alone, you meanie!" Tommy protested as he somehow is fighting the one who terrorized him and his friends for who knows how long.

The Shadow Man frowns then smirks evilly as he sees Kimi Watanabe Finster. He sensed that the young girl has feelings for the young boy. Time to make him suffered...

"You will pay...when I take Kimi's life away!" yelled the Shadow Man. He then makes an energy blade as he begins to jump at Kimi. The girl looks in fear as she couldn't be able to get away in time.

"No! Leave her alone!" yelled Tommy as he jumps in front of the girl. Then something happens, something that will changed things forever: a big aura covers the boy as if some hidden energy senses that the child needs help.

"What is this?!"

The Shadow Man yelps as the energy is send from the boy right at him. He tries to get out of the way but it hits him hard.

"No...I lost again..." yelled the Shadow Man as he finds himself being reduced to atoms. "But I refuse...to give up...I know he is born by now...he will succeed me."

A flash is seen and all went back to normal (if one calls what happened normal). The kids look confused, unaware that the one called Stan Matthews/Shadow Man is gone for good.

"Okay...anyone got any clue as to what just happened?" A young Angelica Pickles asked puzzled.

-----------------------

Stan's death has been heard and at the Matthews Mansion, his wife Coco was furious.

"No...he's gone, he's gone!" yelled Coco La Bouche in disgust.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, madam." said Jean Claude, her assistant for years, with a nod.

Coco pauses then she said, "No matter...my husband's work will continue..." She chuckles as she looks to something in her arms. "Alan...you will continue what your father has failed to do. This I promised and swear."

A baby Alan Matthews was...sleeping, unaware of the dark future that awaits him.

----------------------

_The Present_

Above the city of Orchid Bay, Alan's minions bowed to their boss as he and his girlfriend, Cree Lincoln, came in.

"Welcome back, boss! We missed ya!" said Ultimate Tippy, a very stupid big cup, happily. Alan's response was that he got knocked into a wall. "Thank you, I deserved that!"

"You woulda deserved more if Jean-Claude hadn't got me out of there." growled Alan in fury. He has been defeated by Tommy and his friends once more. In one of his previous attempts, he tried to trap the kids in movies. Once again, he failed and he got trapped with Cree, the love of his life, in the movies in the progress.

"Man, what a bust. You wouldn't have to be in hiding if you have destroyed Tommy and his friends a week ago." remarked Cree in disgust as she sat down. "Not that I blame you, honey."

It's true. Thanks to the incidents which involve Alan trying to trap Tommy and his friends in books, sending them into the past, turning them into his robotic slaves, and the big rumble a week ago, the boy was ruined and is on the run from the police. He, his mother, and his minions are now in an airship hovering above Orchid Bay, a place of people and magic.

According to what Alan knew, a warrior called the Te Xuan Ze has kept the world of magic a secret from the real world. That is until a war that occurred that was started thanks to a villain named Freakshow and his gauntlet. It woulda destroyed everything if the Te Xuan Ze and her friends haven't gotten in the way. Since then, the people of Orchid Bay and the world at large found out about the world of magic and tried to live with it. They woulda spotted Alan's airship if he hasn't managed to hide it from view.

"I would sleep better if I found an advantage." groaned Alan as he sat in his chair nearby.

"If it's an advantage you know, we got it," said MegaRobosnail, a giant updated version of Robosnail, with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, what do you mean?" challenged Tiger-tron, the cat toy.

MegaRobosnail rolls what is supposed to be his eyes as he snapped, "Idiot! You've forgotten what we found a while ago!"

"What did you find?" Alan asked anxiously. If it's what he was looking for which is the reason he came to Orchid Bay...

"Save the stupidity." said Alan's mother Coco as she came in. "I will do it this time. We found it...the Shadow Striker."

Alan smiles evilly. The Shadow Striker was a deadly weapon that originated since when the world began and was held by a warrior that was once his father. If he gets his hands on it, he would strike Tommy down once and for all, despite the advantages and powers.

Coco continues, "We found out that it is the possession of the warrior who fights evil magical beings, and the same one who was involved in the war involving Orchid Bay."

"You mean...wait, what does she mean," asked Ultimate Fiend, the clown toy, puzzled.

"The warrior is called...the Te Xuan Ze."

Alan paused, then he said, "Then we must find a way to get it from this Te Xuan Ze."

Alan looks out the window and grins. His time has come.

-------------------

"Come on! Let's go!" said Stu Pickles impatiently. The gang are on their way beginning their biggest vacation they have waited all year for.

"We're ready!" said Didi, Stu's wife, as the kids, their friends, and families got into the RV. Once everyone is inside, Stu starts the thing up and drives off.

"Next stop, Orchid Bay!"

The RV goes on its way, going through cities, towns, etc. As they do, Susie Carmichael decided to take this time to sing.

Susie: _**4...3...2...1...!**_

_**Every birthday, my mom and dad would you're another year older, another year wiser**_

_**But I still go to school to get an education I treat each and every day like a mini vacation!**_

_**All Grown Up! I really wanna shout it out!**_

_**All Grown Up! I want the world to know!**_

_**All Grown Up! I really wanna shout it out!**_

_**All Grown Up with you**_

_**All Grown Up...with...you!**_

Once Susie is done, her friends applauded for her as Phil DeVille, her boyfriend, said, "You sing beautifully, Susie."

"Thanks, Phil." giggled Susie happily.

"Of course, not as beautifully as I am," said Angelica Pickles with a smirk. That's her for you, always trying to show how good she is.

"No offense, Angie, but your singing doesn't define the word 'beautiful'."

"Chuckie thinks so!"

"Yeah, I think she sings beautiful." Chuckie Finster said blushing to his girlfriend.

"Trying to suck up to your girl, bro?" asked Kimi Watanabe Finster, Chuckie's step-sister, slyly.

"Kimi!"

"Man, is it great to get away from home or what?" asked Harold happily as he hugs his own girl Nicole.

"I agree. Man, we needed this vacation after what Alan puts us through." said Lil DeVille with a smile.

"I know. The recent adventures with him have been weird from being made opposites of ourselves to being turned into robots." Tommy Pickles said.

"Don't forget making me and Kimi fall in love, as did you and Angelica." Chuckie said reminding his best friend.

"I'm trying to forget that." said Angelica. She still shudders at the thought of her kissing her own cousin like that.

Keely, Alan's cousin, said, "Isn't it exciting to go to Orchid Bay? I heard there was a war there!"

"That is true." said Z, Keely's boyfriend AKA Clonus (Alan's former minion). "After what we deal with, this war make our adventures look like an anthill."

"Word up!" said Dil Pickles, Tommy's brother and Lil's boyfriend. "I am freaked about this. Monsters, goblins, and who knows what else! I can't wait!"

"We're almost there!" announced Stu.

The kids look outside the windows and smiled as the city of Orchid Bay approached. What they don't know is that is where their next adventure will begin.

Author's note  
Like the prologue, huh? Good start. Tommy and his friends have arrived at Orchid Bay, unaware that Alan is there as well. And what of Juniper Lee, Chris Fields, Danny Fenton/Phantom, and their friends? Things is about to get lighten up so stay tuned as the story gets under way.


	2. Chapter 1: Lazy Afternoons

This is the next part of the collaboration written by tervaco.

**Te Xuan Tweens**

**Chapter 1: Lazy Afternoons**

Juniper Lee ran down the street, pumping her legs harder and harder. She could feel the sweat trickling down her back as she round the last corner and pushed herself to move even faster. Her legs were burning and her knees ached, but she was almost there, just another two blocks! Suddenly a familiar white haired boy popped up in front of her and she skidded to a stop only to flip head over heels and land hard on her butt.

"June!" the white haired teen called flying to her side, "Oh man! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

The Asian teen rubbed her butt and winced a little, "Yeah I'm okay."

Helping her to her feet, the white haired boy stepped back, "You sure?" he asked warily.

"I'm fine Danny," June assured him, "I was just trying to beat my old record for my run."

Looking down at her watch she saw the numbers change from 14:59 to 15:00 minutes and bowed her head with a heavy sigh. She had managed to make it all that way without stopping and now, just two blocks from her home she'd messed up.

"Oh well," she told him, "There's always next time."

And with that the pair walked the rest of the way to her home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Danny waited patiently in the living room while June finished up her shower. He was visiting for Spring Break and was looking forward to hitting the beach along with his friends. It was going to be a bit awkward introducing June to Sam and Tucker…well, really only awkward introducing her to Sam, but Danny knew he had to do it soon or else he was really in for it.

The sound of someone coming down the stairs brought him out his thoughts and face to face with Ray-Ray, June's hyperactive and slightly psychotic brother. The younger boy had a scary smile on his face and his eyes were wild, but when he leapt up on the table and started dancing like a monkey, Danny stood and backed away. Ray-Ray didn't even notice as he suddenly fell to his knees and started singing at the top of his lungs.

"What is that?! It sounds like a dying giraffe?!" a voice called down from the top of the stairs.

Danny quickly made his way up to find June wrapped in a towel. Quickly looking her up and down, he blushed as he answered her question.

"Ray-Ray's getting ready for the new season of American Idol, I think," was all Danny could manage to say, totally enrapture in June's beauty.

June couldn't help giggling at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dressed and ready to go, the couple set out for the Irwin House and Sam and Tucker.

"You sure their okay with us," June asked nervously.

When she had met Danny's family she immediately felt welcome, but these were Danny's friends and the girl, Sam, had had a crush on Danny long before June had gotten together with him.

"Relax, I'm sure they're gonna like you," Danny told her, "Just be yourself and don't let Sam suck you into an argument and you'll be fine."

"Suck me into an argument?" June asked as they walked past the park, where a statue of the founder of Orchid Bay stood alongside a memorial of the war.

People and magical creatures of all sizes walked past them, some smiling, others not even taking notice of the couple.

"She just has a tendency of judging people a little too harshly, that's all," the boy explained.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jody greeted them at the door and then pulled them both through the portal.

Inside, June quickly caught notice of the Goth girl sitting in the living room. The Goth girl wore her hair up revealing the many piercing hanging from her ears. She had on a black sleeveless shirt with a purple circle in the center that showed off her midriff and a black and green miniskirt with purple stockings. Her feet were covered by a pair of thick and heavy looking steel toed boots.

While June was looking Sam up and down, the Goth girl was doing the same, quickly noticing the faded jeans and lime green shirt with the pink neck and sleeves that June wore. Oddly, an approving smile crossed the Goth's lips when she spotted the pink strand in June's hair.

"Hey guys," Danny said stepping into the room, "I want you to meet June."

Sam stood up and walked a tight circle around the Asian girl and then extended her hand in friendship, "It's nice to finally meet you, Danny's told us so much."

June was very surprised at the girl's greeting, expecting nothing more than the cold shoulder, but happy to have been accepted so easily.

"Nice to meet you to, I really like the boots by the way," June replied looking down at Sam's feet.

"Thanks, I like your gauntlet too," Sam came back, trying to be as personable as possible, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

June then turned to the dark skinned, bespectacled teen with the red beanie and shook his hand as well, "Nice to meet you Tucker."

"Yeah no prob," the boy said happily.

It was strange that they had so quickly accepted June as Danny' girlfriend, but if all it took was a few niceties then so be it.

Danny and Jody stepped out into the hall and looked back in to see June and Sam quickly chatting one another up with a few questions and answers from Tucker as the trio got to know one another.

"You were worried?" Jody asked, noting how quickly Sam had warmed up to June.

"To be completely honest, I still kind of am. Sam's acting a little strange, but if she's really cool with me and June then that's great," Danny answered. "Speaking of the dating scene, how are you and Chris?"

Jody bit her lip and smiled slightly, "We uh…we haven't really talked in a while."

Danny had been hoping for the couple to get back together again, but even after the six months since the war's end they were still single.

"D'you know where he is right now?" he asked about his friend.

The blonde girl shook her head, "The last time I heard from him, he was training with Aya somewhere in the Great Forest. He used to send me letters every now and then, but I haven't heard from him in a couple of weeks. I think he may have met someone."

Jody bowed her head when she finished that last part. Danny wanted to assure her that wouldn't happen, but he didn't know. Even he hadn't heard from Chris in a while and they had grown very close during the war.

"I…I don't think that's what happened," he said trying to comfort his cousin, "He's probably just training somewhere that doesn't have any kind of postal service."

"Yeah, I guess…" was all Jody could muster up before shaking her head and putting on a smile, "I'm sure he's fine wherever he is, but right now we need to get going if we're gonna catch that surf!"

The five of them grabbed their bags and walked over to Jody's car. She had recently gotten her driver's license and as a reward her parents had bought her a brand new Toyota Prius. Crawling into the energy efficient four door, they set off for the beach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chris Fields stood out in the sun looking up at the mountains the occupied the western most reaches out the Great Forest region. For the last two months, he'd been on a training mission with Ayatheria, the night elf that had trained him since he was a young boy, and Lila the Bigfoot. The trio had been exploring the forest region in search of challenges and adventure, but after the war it seemed like nothing could offer them a true challenge. Goblin raiders here, rampaging trolls there, it was nothing they hadn't already seen and dealt with before.

Until then that was the case. One night, Aya had been in a tiny village within the forest when she received word of a monstrous Cyclops that had been carrying off villagers. Now she had decided to have Chris and Lila face the beast on their own.

"You ready for this one?" Lila asked excitedly.

Chris thumbed his chin and then smiled, "You better believe it!"

Just as he finished his answer, the Cyclops slammed to the ground in front of them. It had rippled purple skin, a large grey head spike, and was wearing a ratty looking brown loincloth. Its gargantuan yellow eye cast a terrifying gaze down over them, but the beast hadn't counted on going up against experienced fighters, much less soldiers.

In a heartbeat, the duo were on top of the Cyclops, Chris blasting it in the eye with fireball, while drove an elbow deep into its stomach. The forest was filled with the sound of the Cyclops's roar as they continued pummeling it.

Finally, ready to finish it off, Lila and Chris joined hands and started to spin until Lila threw Chris like a missile. The Cyclops looked up just as the fire caster drove his feet into the beast's face and brought it crumpling down, sending up a massive cloud of dust as it settled on the grassy floor.

"Well done," Aya said stepping out of the forest behind them.

Her two young charges took a few deep breaths and then sat down next to their fallen opponent, laughing as they high five one another.

"Do you think its time for us to go back?" Lila asked turning towards Aya as the night elf inspected the fallen Cyclops.

Chris felt her place her hand on the back of his as she leaned back and looked over at him out of the corner of her eye. He smiled at her and she blush a little, looking back at Aya who had sat down before them.

"I think the two of you have learned quite a bit since you came out here with me," the purple skinned elf explained, "And I feel that it would be best if you return to Orchid Bay."

The pair smiled excitedly. It was true they enjoyed being out there and had grown closer while learning more and more from Aya, but they wanted to return to civilization and showers. Bathing in streams and lakes was getting old and they desperately wanted beds to sleep in rather than cots and bedding mounds.

"Let's get you two back home," Aya said happily, rising to her feet and wrapping her arms around their shoulders.

To be continued…

Be there next time when the Orchid Bay crew meets the Rugrats. What will develop? And what does Alan Matthews have in store for the two groups of friends?


	3. Chapter 2: Ninjetta Meets Te Xuan Ze

Author's note  
Okay, I'm back. I think tervaco did a good job with that last chapter, don't you folks out there think so? Time for both sides and old friends to meet up again. Plus some hostilities, though not too much. Also, I will use acosta's suggestion. This chapter is mine.

**Te Xuan Tweens**

**Chapter 2: Ninjetta Meets Te Xuan Ze**

In his airship, Alan looks down at Orchid Bay. He wonders who this Te Xuan Ze is and where could she possibly be hiding the Shadow Striker?

"Monsieur Alan," said Jean-Claude, the mansion's mad scientist and Coco's assistant, came in.

"Yes, Jean-Claude? What is your report?" Alan demanded impatiently.

"We found out about the Te Xuan Ze. The Te Xuan Ze...is a girl."

"A girl," Alan pauses then he added, "Fine by me. Whatever works."

Jean-Claude looks concerned. This isn't the first time he has seen Alan so confident. Still...

"Alan, this Te Xuan Ze will be a danger if she gets in our way. We found out where she lives. It's only the matter of making sure she is not home." explained Jean-Claude.

Alan paused then he said evilly, "I think I know of a way. Is the Sandman around here somewhere?"

----------------------

"Hoo boo! Spring break," Dil said eagerly as he and his family gets out of the RV. They are all here, a place of magic. "Trolls, gross goblins, here I come!"

"Wait, Dil. We got to stay together." Didi warned her youngest son. She knew how Dil is when it came to magical stuff. At first, she couldn't believe the fact that there are magical creatures existing. Now thanks to the war last year, she is uneasy coming here.

Then again, Stu has assured her that Orchid Bay is safe as one can be.

"Well, Stu, you outdid yourself this time." Betty DeVille said with a grin. "Place looks awesome."

Howard, her husband, yelps as a little speed demon rushes by him. He said, "Give me a break! Why did we have to come here?!"

"Come on, Howie. Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Back home along with my dignity!"

Angelica, having a private moment with Chuckie, sighs and turns at him with an uneasy look.

"Chuckie, about that conversation at the car...you really think I'm a good singer or you were just supporting me?" The blonde asks him. "I hate to admit it but Susie has lots of talent, and it seems nobody but me likes how I sing."

Chuckie gulps, worried that his answer might upset Angelica or, even worse, make her sad, but the boy knows he's a lousy liar and decides telling her the truth.

"Well... you're right, your singing isn't that good. But I can say this without lying or exaggerating; what you lack in talent, compensate with passion." Chuckie smiles at her. "You put all your heart when singing, and I appreciate that. Besides, you know I would rather have you yelling all day and knowing you love me than hearing nothing but the world's best music and not having you around."

"Finster, no matter how much I say this, I know it will never be enough; I love you more than anything." Angelica smiles fondly at the boy, more than happy with his answer, and then kisses him tenderly for several seconds.

Susie smirks as she hears this. She said to Phil, "Love. Cute but strange."

"Don't I know it!" joked Phil.

"Got the camera!" said Tommy bringing out his camera. "Man, this is going to be one cool documentary to show when we get back home. A place of magic and cool stuff to tell! Plus, no acting!"

"Like when you pretend you were missing Rachael a lot making us help you only to end up deserting you for a while?" Kimi asked frowning.

"I said I was sorry! At least I got with you, right?"

Kimi giggles as she sighs lovingly, "Yeah."

"Drew, I can't believe you made me leave my cell phone at home!" Charlotte complains. "How will I ever get calls?"

"Charlotte, just forget about business and just have fun." Drew assured her with a sigh. Charlotte is always on the cell phone. He hopes this time she would go without the usual stuff, unlike the train trip years ago.

"Dad, mind if we take a good look around here?" Tommy asked his dad hopefully. With so many things to see, he wants to film them all.

"Well...okay, but meet us at the hotel by five." Stu told his son. The kids cheers as they headed on out. The purple haired man chuckles as he shakes his head. "That boy of ours..."

"I know. Though I am worry he will get into danger like the many times he has with Alan and his men." Didi said worried. She and the parents found out about Alan Matthews and his evil right after their kids got restored back when they were temporarily robots.

"No worry, Didi." assured Kira, the first parent to know about it. "Our kids have grown up. They should take care of themselves."

---------------------------

"Man, I feel envy for ya, Danny." Tucker said as he and the four got out of the car in the parking lot and is heading to the beach 5 miles away. "I mean, you get to go through a lot of action, but Sam and I missed it."

"Trust me. You two don't want to be involved, really." said Danny cringing at the thought. The war was nightmare. He almost got killed a few times, he was controlled by Freakshow in trying to kill the girl he loves, and the government tried to put him, June, and almost everyone he knew under arrest! If it wasn't for the Reality Gauntlet June got after Freakshow was defeated...well, the halfa doesn't want to think about it, not right now.

Sam sighs then she turns to June asking, "Let me ask you this: did you know about..."

"Him being a half ghost? Oh yeah. I learn it the hard way." June responded.

"And you're okay with it?"

"Hey, we learn to love each other so much. Why you ask?"

"Oh, nothing," Sam said with a frown. She doesn't mind that June knows. It's that...the Goth girl feels that she always had a connection with Danny, long before this Asian girl met the halfa. Now...Sam just doesn't know anymore.

As the five are almost to the group, a glow came from June's bracelet. The Te Xuan Ze groans as it means one thing. Trouble.

"Excuse me. Hold this, will ya?" June asked as she hands Sam the stuff she's holding and runs to see what is causing the disturbance.

"Thanks, thanks a lot." Sam said sarcastically.

--------------------------------------------

"Looking good, guys!" Tommy laughs as he films his friends' activities.

"Look, I'm buried in sand!" laughed Harold as his friends buried him in sand. He was having fun...which was interrupted when Keely pours sand on his head from a bucket.

"Oops. Did I do that?" giggled Keely. Harold can be so easy to make fun of.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Nicole snaps as she removes the sand from her boyfriend's head. Then she smirks as she quickly dumps sand on Harold via another bucket. "Only I can!"

"Oh, Nicole." said Harold blushing like mad.

Tommy smirks. He is so lucky to have friends like these. Sure, he almost lost them a few times but he still gets them back. He turns and noticed something that made him make an odd look.

"Uh, Dil? What are you doing?" Tommy asked his weird brother who is eating sand in bread.

"Eating a sandwich, duh! What else?" joked Dil making Lil laughs at this.

"Well, at least eat one of the sandwiches we bought with us. Eating sand is gross." Tommy remarked. A growl is heard. "Don't growl at me, Dil Pickles!"

"Uh, it wasn't me."

"Come on, who else could it..."

Suddenly the ground rumbles. The other spectaculars on the beach run away, fearing it may be a tidal wave. The Tweens looks puzzled wondering what is going on. A pile of sand seems to rise up. Something came out of it. A man...a man made out of sand!

As the Tweens looks at the thing, the man looks at the group and smirks evilly as he said, "Ssso...we meet again! I hope you haven't missss me."

"The Sandman!" yelped the kids in shock. The Sandman was a creature made up by Angelica while Tommy and Chuckie were trying to send away Chuckie's sea monkeys. He is an underling of Alan who hated MegaRobosnail for replacing him as the Shadow Man's, later Alan's, favorite. The sand monster returns later to try to destroy Tommy and Harold when the kids were turned into babies and/or kids one time.

"What are you doing here?!" demanded Z in annoyance.

"Sssso Clonusss the traitor. How delightful." hissed the Sandman evilly. "I will look eager to dessstroying your life when I crusssh my longtime foessss as well as the Te Xuan Ze."

"Who?" asked Nicole puzzled as she hasn't heard of the Te Xuan Ze.

"No quesssstionssss. Die!"

The Sandman then spits a lot of sand went ended up trapping most of the kids. All but Kimi who got out of the way in time.

"Big mistake, Sandy." remarked Kimi. "You have to deal with me now!"

"What do you intend to do about it?" taunted the Sandman evilly.

"This!" Kimi takes out a gem and seems to use it. A flash appears and soon Kimi turns into her Ninjetta identify. Thanks to the gem her mother Kira gave to her to fight Alan, she is using it to fight this creep. "Ninjetta, Ninjetta. Does whatever a ninja can!"

The Sandman only roared as he throws a sandy punch at Ninjetta who dodges it. Ninjetta shoots out webs from her arms trapping the monster. However the Sandman manages to slip out.

"You cannot defeat the Ssssandman!" roared the Sandman as he knocks Ninjetta down. The girl got up and takes her sword out.

"Sandman, meet my sword!" remarked Ninjetta as she jumps at the monster planning to slash him. All she managed to slash through though was sand.

The Sandman smirks evilly. This girl is easily than he thought, even with powers! He throws more sand at Ninjetta trapping her.

"Now time to..." The Sandman didn't get a chance to finish as he is hit by a zap. He disappears without a trace.

"Hey, who..." Ninjetta asked puzzled. Who zaps the Sandman? None of her friends has got freed yet and she didn't do it. So who got rid of the Sandman?

"Hey." Ninjetta looks up and sees an Asian girl nearby holding a stone. The latter smirks as she said, "Good show, ninja girl, but this is my turf. I took care of him."

"Hey, I could defeat him on my own you know." scowled Ninjetta as she got herself freed.

"Oh sure. You were doing fine. I'm sure being buried was part of the plan."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Come on. You're a Spider-Man wannabe who got buried by a Sandman werido." explained the girl, who is obviously June. "Get used to how things are done here. If you can't handle it, let an expert do it."

"Hey, I'm an expert!" yelled Ninjetta insulted. Who does this girl thinks she is? Ninjetta get her sword out as she snapped, "I can show you all right, Supergirl!"

"Supergirl?! Bad choices of words!!!"

June jumps at Ninjetta. The girl couldn't believe it. She hasn't seen anyone jump that high before! Kimi/Ninjetta didn't have time to calculate how high June has jump because the Te Xuan Ze kicks her hard. Ninjetta got knocked to the sand.

Ninjetta got up and groans. If it weren't for the power of the gem, she woulda gotten killed by now. She glares at June and roared. She caught June by surprise as she proceeds in cutting bits of her hair off.

"Hey! No one does that to my hair!" snapped June. She jumps back a few times and gets out a gem. She fires blasts expecting to send this ninja packing. But then, Ninjetta uses her sword and bounces the attacks back. The Te Xuan Ze dodges. "Whoa, you're good."

"Thanks, but now is not the time to kiss and make up!" remarked Ninjetta as the battle rages on.

---------------------------

Alan and Cree watches on the monitor seeing what is going on at the beach. They are upset that the Sandman has failed to do his job, but luckily, they found something unexpected to do the job for him.

"Well, well, looks like Tommy and his friends are here." said Alan in amusement. "Not what I expected but it works. Cree, honey, you know what to do."

"Right," Cree said. She kisses her boyfriend on the cheek and left. Cree will bring Alan's Stealth Ninjas with her for this dangerous mission. Plus, thanks to the new powers Alan has given her, she won't have a hard time.

----------------------------

It took a while but Tommy and his friends got themselves unburied.

"Good thing you turned into a big badger, Z." Tommy comments to Z/Clonus as he turns back to his Z form. "Otherwise, we woulda been trapped there until the tide came in."

"Hey, where's the Sandman?" asked Chuckie puzzled as he noticed that one of their longtime enemies is missing.

"Never mind that. Where's Kimi?" asked Susie concerned.

The group hears fighting and turns to see Kimi, as Ninjetta, fighting June.

"Whoa, chick fight!" Harold said eagerly. He adds to Nicole, "No offense, Nicole."

"None taken." said Nicole with a shrug.

"So who's the Asian Kimi is fighting?" Angelica asked noting June.

"Don't know but we got to put a stop to this." Tommy said worried. He sees that June looks powerful. If this fight goes on, someone may get hurt. Maybe his own girlfriend!

"Give it up, ninja girl." June said as Ninjetta breaths in and out. "You don't have what it takes."

"Not in this lifetime!" snapped Ninjetta as she gets ready to charge at June...but a blast at the sand stops her short.

"Okay, knock it off, you two!" snapped Danny in his halfa form as he flies in. Jody, Tucker, and Sam arrives on the scene as he continued, "We aren't turning this into a beach fight."

"Huh? Danny?" Kimi/Ninjetta asked surprised. Could it be...?

"What? Do I know you?"

"Danny?" gasped Tommy loud enough for the halfa to turn and looks startled.

"Tommy? Chuckie? Phil? Lil? Susie? Angelica? Dil?" asked Danny stunned. His friends whom he, along with Timmy Turner, SpongeBob, Jimmy Neutron, Zim, and Gaz helps to save the universes from Alan and his minions? Here? He turns as he soon recognized Ninjetta. "Kimi?"

June looks from her opponent to her boyfriend. She said, "Wait, you two know each other?"

"What are Tommy and his friends doing here?" asked Sam, surprised to see Danny's friends, the ones who helped saved Amity Park from Vlad.

"Uh, what's going on?" Jody asked dumbstruck.

----------------------------------------

Chris grins as he, Lila, and Aya appear at front of the Lee household. It is good to be home.

"Man, I can't wait to tell everyone how I did." said Chris with a grin.

"Even Jody," Lila asked. Chris was silent at that part. The bigfoot sighs. "Sorry. Shouldn't have bought that up. I know how hurt you were when you two broke up near the war's end."

"I know, I know."

The three heads for the door but Aya narrows her eyes and stops them.

"What's wrong, Aya?" Chris asked the elf.

"Look." Aya said pointing at the door. The others look and gasped. The door was wrecked! It's like someone has blasted it open!

"Someone has broken in!" yelped Lila as she, Chris, and Aya rushes inside. They look all over the place hoping that the worst doesn't happen.

"Well, no one is on this floor." said Chris with a sigh. "Luckily my foster parents are at work, Monroe is at Ah Mah's, and who knows where Ray-Ray is."

Noises are heard upstairs. Aya looks and looks concerned as she said, "Seems whoever broke in is still here."

Chris's hands turned fiery red as he headed upstairs in precaution. Whoever broke in here, has broken into the wrong house! The noises are coming from June's room! Chris, Lila, and Aya approach the door in caution...

Suddenly an explosion knocks the three back sending them onto the floor. Chris groans. He looks to see if everyone's okay. Aya has been knocked unconscious. Another big mistake!

"Lila, you okay?" Chris asked the bigfoot as she got up.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Lila said shaken a bit.

An evil chuckle is heard turning the two to the attention to the broken door that used to be for June's room. An African American girl in some sort of ninja costume appears.

"You must be Chris Fields and that freak Lila." Cree said evilly. "Man, you pick the wrong time to come while we're searching."

Soon Alan's Stealth Ninjas appears glancing evilly at the two. Something tells Chris that these ninjas are not human...not at all!

Author's note  
Talk about a second chapter! June and Ninjetta were fighting when Danny interrupted things. The kids are reunited with their old friend from one of their adventures and are introduced to some new ones. But even are they enough to help Chris and Lila fight off Cree and the Stealth Ninjas? Be here next time!


	4. Chapter 3: Frenzy

**Te Xuan Tweens**

**Chapter 3: Frenzy**

June spied Ninjetta up and down, clenching her fists at her sides and gritting her teeth angrily. Just moments ago, the girls were ripping into each other, but before it could get to the good part, Danny stepped in. At the moment, the only reason June hadn't ripped the ninja girl's arms off and clubbed her over the head with them was out of respect for her boyfriend.

"I take it you know each other?" June asked angrily.

"Oh, just keep pushing girly girl!" Ninjetta goaded.

Suddenly the girls rushed at each only to have Danny jump between them and push them apart, "Enough! Can't you two see that there's something bigger going on here than your fight?"

They both looked at him, huffed, and then walked away from each other. Tommy sheepishly walked up and shook hands with Danny, happy to see his friend again, while also more than a little confused as to why the girls had such an intense dislike of one another.

"How've you been?" Tommy asked.

Danny looked down at the ground, then rubbed the back of his head, "I've been hanging in there, you know? I'm still kinda dealing with the aftereffects of the war and everything that's happened since then."

The purple haired boy laughed, "Yeah…well, we might not have been in a war, but we've had our fair share of trouble."

They shared in a laugh while Sam and Tucker got reacquainted with the others, "What brings you here?" Danny asked.

"We're on spring break! Whoo!" Dil yelled excitedly.

"Okay then," Danny said turning back to Tommy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Man, did you pick the wrong house!" Chris yelled as he and Lila rushed towards their attackers.

Lila grabbed Cree and pushed her back into June's room, slamming her to the ground while Chris tried to tackle the first of the Stealth Ninjas. It felt like he had run into a brick wall as the ninja braced for his impact then lifted him up and threw him down the hall. Rolling back with the impact, he leapt to his feet just as the ninja charged him. Thinking as quickly as he could, Chris grabbed the small table to his left and swung smacking the ninja across the face and it emitted a loud CLANG!

"Clang? Not even demons go clang?!" he stammered as his opponent backhanded him. "Robots…" he sneered wiping the blood from his mouth, "I love fighting robots!"

The Stealth Ninjas jumped into an attack formation and were about to charge once more when the whole house suddenly shook. An unnerving laughter echoed and boomed as Chris' body began to glow bright orange and yellow. The hallway soon filled with a ferocious, whipping wind that was starting to push the ninjas back.

"Do you know why I like fighting robots so much?" Chris asked evilly.

The ninjas didn't respond.

"It's because I don't have to hold back!!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cree and Lila fell out onto June's balcony as they wrestled with each other until Cree wound up on top. Ripping her right hand free of Lila's grip, the African American girl smacked the Bigfoot with all her might.

Lila clenched her teeth and bared it all as Cree hit her again and again, but then the house started to shake and Cree was caught off guard. A few quick punches of her own and Lila had Cree on the ropes. The Bigfoot reached down for her opponent and lifted her to look Cree in the eye.

"What do you want from us? Why did you attack us? You'd better start giving me some answers or I'll…" Lila growled.

"Or you'll what? You don't scare me fur-ball. You're one of the good guys, you wouldn't dare hurt me!" Cree interrupted.

Lila felt a wicked smile cross her face, "You obviously don't know me very well…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

June and the others heard it all the way from the beach and were amazed to see an explosion high over the city skyline. Looking to each other, they dropped their earlier argument and ran for Jody's car.

"Guys, I can only fit five people!" she yelled.

"Fine," Kimi said, "Then take me, Tommy, Danny, and June."

The blond girl looked to her best friend uncomfortably. She knew what kind of trouble was involved with having friends like June, but she had hoped that they could have had at least one day where the world wasn't coming to an end.

"Seatbelts!" Jody commanded as she revved her engine and took off for the center of town.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Prius' wheels screamed as the tiny car came swerving around a corner. The occupants' jaws all hit the floor when they saw one of the ninjas go flying past them, shooting sparks as it skidded across the ground.

Danny didn't even wait to use the door, phasing through the roof of the car. As he scanned the area from the skies the others hopped out and ran towards the source of all the noise only to find a pile of ninjas. Every one of them was pounding down on top of whatever it was they were covering.

"Is that all you've got?!" yelled a very familiar voice as the pile was sent flying in every direction.

Chris had gone into his fully transformed state, causing the asphalt to melt around his feet with each step he took.

"Who is that?" Kimi and Tommy both asked in astonishment as the fiery teen tore into another of the stealth ninjas.

June and Danny groaned jumping into the fray to help their friend leaving Jody to explain what was going on. The only problem was that she was so blown away by seeing her ex again, that she was having trouble finding the right words.

"Jody? Hey Jody, you in there?" Tommy asked waving a hand in front of her eyes, "What's wrong with her?"

Kimi saw Jody blush when Chris came into clear view and suddenly understood, "Isn't it obvious Tommy?"

The purple haired teen quickly glanced back at Jody and saw the same thing that Kimi had, "Oh…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cree felt something sharp in her side as she coughed, trying to stay conscious. Her left arm was broken and she had a bad gash under her right eye.

"Where's that tough talk now?" Lila asked, her eyes glowing with a bloodthirstiness that shook Cree down to her very soul.

If Alan hadn't suddenly shown up when he had, Cree wouldn't have lasted another five minutes.

Lila was taken aback by the arrival of her new opponent, but didn't question it much, leaping at him, her teeth and claws bared. Her ferocity scared Alan slightly, but only slightly and he quickly dealt with the Bigfoot knocking her to the ground with a quick punch.

"Animal…" he smirked grabbing Cree in his arms and disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

The brunette scowled angrily and suddenly froze, looking down at her claws. The crimson liquid dripped and pattered on the ground as she realized that she had allowed the beast within to take control once more. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked around the balcony and took in the destruction.

"What's happening to me?" she asked herself between weeps.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jody stepped lightly to her right as the last of the Stealth Ninjas slammed to the ground beside her, its clothing burning. The familiar, bespectacled teen landed in a crouch in front of her, slowly rising to his full height as the ninja exploded. The blast pushed Jody forward until she was in his arms for the first time in a very long while.

Her face went bright red and her body felt like jelly as she looked up into his green eyes.

"Hello Jody," he said smoothly before turning and leaping into the air once more.

He and Danny met in midair, their hands slapping together as they pulled one another into a man-hug and then pushed each other apart smiling as they looked around at the all of the fallen ninjas. It had been a short battle, but quite literally, a blast.

"Where've you been?" Danny asked.

"That's something I'd like to know," June added stepping up behind her big brother.

He spun to find two new faces along with his sister. The boy looked him in the eye and seemed to be a bit taken aback at Chris' appearance, but the girl smiled as she reached out a hand to shake his.

"Looks like its time for some more introductions," Kimi told him warmly.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4: The First Encounter

This is my next part that is a collaboration between me and tervaco.

**Te Xuan Tweens**

**Chapter 4: The First Encounter**

Upon arriving on the airship, Alan got his girlfriend some medical attention. She wasn't hurt too bad. Cree just may be able to recover.

"Did my girl feel better now?" cooed Alan as he kissed Cree, her arm in a cast and an ice pack on her eye, on the forehead.

"Alan, stop it." groaned Cree who managed to make a weak smile. "I coulda took care of that freak. Stupid Bigfoot. She should be locked up in a cage."

"Uh, right. Let's see if you could if I have arrived a little later. Did you find the Shadow Striker?"

Cree sighs as she sat in a chair. She has a feeling that her boyfriend isn't going to be pleased with what she has to say.

"Sorry to say but it isn't there! You sure that idiot Jean-Claude got the person right?" asked Cree with a frown. "I mean, we have searched that whole house and that sword is nowhere in there!"

"Odd." said Alan with a frown. Jean-Claude came in. This is his chance. "Jean-Claude, you told me that the sword would be in the possession of the Te Xuan Ze. Why is it not with her?"

"I'm not sure." said Jean-Claude puzzled upon hearing that. "The reports clearly stated that she has it."

"Well, Cree said differently! Unless you want to live to continue working under me, you better get your reports straight!"

Jean-Claude pauses. This isn't the first time Alan threatened to harm him. The French man said, "Perhaps there is another Te Xuan Ze."

"Another? There is only one at a time!" Alan pointed out. The villain then had a thought, "Hmmm...maybe."

"Maybe what?" asked Cree curiously. She noticed a thoughtful expression on her boyfriend's face. What does he have in mind?

"We will find out later. For now, get some sleep, dear. We got some shopping tomorrow."

-------------------------

It took a few minutes or so for the rest of Tommy's friends and a few more to explain this to the authorities as well as the parents when they got home. Clearly, they are upset but eventually calm down since it's once again a part of everything they got used to since the war last year.

In the living room, which was managed to be repaired, June listened in as Danny, Sam, and Tucker reunited with the friends they haven't seen in a while. The Asian knew that her boyfriend has some interesting friends over the year but she couldn't expect to run into them (and got into a fight with one of them).

Danny, Sam, and Tucker has already explained how they first met Tommy Pickles and his other friends. It turns out that a villain who called himself Alan Matthews has try to rule their world and more out there with some device and a group of villains. According to Danny, he met up with Tommy and the kids during that time and team up with interesting figures like a pink hat wearing boy with 'computer programs', a boy genius who has a robot dog, a yellow sponge in square pants, a green alien invader, a dumb robot in a suit, and a purple-haired Goth Girl.

One point in the battle, Kimi, Tommy's girlfriend AKA Ninjetta, got kidnapped and was going to be used to be sacrificed for the Atom Smasher. That was the first time June felt sorry for the girl she got into that fight with. Fortunately, the heroes have found the password and free Kimi. Alan tried to destroy his enemies but causing the villains' HQ to self-destruct but the heroes managed to escape in time.

"Dude, you got to go universe-hopping?! Cool!" said Ray-Ray eagerly.

"Yeah! It was amazing dealing with monsters, underwater thingies, robots, more monsters, powers, and such!" said Phil with a smile.

"Really? Awesome!"

"I think so too!"

"Oh great. There are two of them." groaned June slapping her forehead in disbelief.

"Tell me about it." said Lil with a sigh.

"So four-eyes..." Harold said referring to Chris.

"Chris." Chris corrected him.

"Yeah, right. Tommy and Kimi told me you can turn yourself on fire. Wanna show a demonstration?"

"Nah. No thanks. No one should play with fire...unless they really asked for it, kiddo."

"Okay." said Harold uneasily as he moves away from Chris.

Keely notices Lila who is kneeling, face in her knees, in a corner. The girl looks worried as the brunette looks worried for some reason.

"What happened to her?" Keely asked nodding to Lila.

Aya, who has recovered from the attack though has an ice pack on her head, responded, "Lila is a Bigfoot."

"Really? The legendary kind?" asked Z raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Yes, but she was having trouble. The beast in her more often than not takes control causing her...well..."

"Act like an animal?" Angelica asked the night elef.

"Angelica." said Susie in annoyance. "That was..."

"No, no. She is right to ask that." Aya said interrupting Susie. "Lila was trying her best to control the beast within. It musta taken control during the battle."

"I see." said Keely sadly looking at the still crying Lila.

"Chris, do you know what your attackers look like?" Danny asked Chris.

"One of them is an African American girl in a ninja suit costume. The rest are ninja robots. Needless to say, I didn't hold back on the latter." said Chris with a smirk.

"Wait, African American girl?" asked Tommy surprised.

"Why? You familiar with her?"

"It's Cree Lincoln, Alan's girlfriend." said Kimi with a frown. "I thought she and her boy toy are trapped in the movies the last time. They must have escaped."

"Who is Alan Matthews?" asked Jody worried.

"Alan Matthews is a kid we used to go to school with. He is a half demon, sunglasses wearing, Dib impersonator like guy who is the son of Stan Matthews AKA the Shadow Man and my mom's former boss Coco La Bouche!"

"Shadow Man? What is that? A kids cartoon villain?"

"If he is, we sure don't find him funny." said Sam with a frown while glaring at June. It seems like she isn't the only one having some sort of annoyance with the Te Xuan Ze.

"Anyway, he is our villain back home and right now, he wants to kill me and my friends." said Tommy.

"Why would he want to kill you guys?" asked June puzzled.

"I kill his dad while I was a kid, which I have forgotten by now, and now he wants revenge. Who knows? You would think he is wasting his time. He has been making evil plans, each more nastier than the other."

"Come on. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"You don't think?" scoffed Lil in disbelief. "One time, he made me, Kimi, Angelica, and Susie fall in love with him!"

"You're kidding." said June in disbelief.

"Wish we are, but we aren't. He even turned us into idiots." remarked Angelica in annoyance.

"How could you tell?" giggled Susie making her friend glared at her in annoyance.

"He even made me fall in love with Kimi and Tommy in love with Angelica!" said Chuckie with a groan.

"Uh, no, Chuckie, that was L'il Q and it was by accident." said Dil sheepishly.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Well, love as in..." said Ray-Ray with a frown, "Eeeew! Brother-sister love!"

"Come on. It isn't that bad. June and Chris did it at one time." said Jody smirking at her best friend and...other friend.

"It was a game of spin the bottle and it was inevitable, Jody." said June embarrassed.

"And besides, only in an alternative universe where my parents are still alive and if I wasn't attracted to you in the first place will June and I would ever fall in love with each other." said Chris in agreement, then looks at the readers, "And it probably would too."

"Huh? Who are you talking to?" Jody asked Chris puzzled.

"Nothing."

"Anyway, long story short, we fought battles with Alan usually in our hometown and in his mansion, the latter is now destroyed in a titanic battle as if we were in a mini-series. The bad boy is currently on the run right now." Tommy said concluding the explanation.

"Well, looks like he is in Orchid Bay." said Danny scratching his chin. "But what would he be doing here?"

"And why did he trash my house anyway?" June asked. No one trashed her house and gets away with it.

"Cree mentioned that they're searching for something...but what?" asked Chris puzzled. That is one mystery he and his sister should ask Ah-Mah.

Tommy looks at the clock and yelps, "Oh man! Look at the time! We won't be able to meet our parents at the hotel in time!"

"No problem. I know someone who could give you all a lift..."

----------------------

"Oh dear. They are going to be late." said Didi worried as she looks at her watch. It is almost five o'clock. The kids are so late.

"If those kids aren't in by now, I'm gonna..." Stu was interrupted as a knock came...on the window? "What the..."

"I'd take care of that." said Kira as she opens the window. Upon doing so, she looks surprised. "Oh my!"

The other parents look and are surprised as she is. The kids are coming in...from the window...on a dragon!

"Here you kids, go." Haku said gently to Tommy and his friends as he let them off. "We hope to see you all again very soon."

"I hope so too." Chuckie said as he hugs Angelica happily.

"Oh, hello Mr. Pickles, hello Mrs. Pickles, hello everyone else. Have a good night."

Once the last kid is off, Haku goes flying into the night as the kids headed into the hotel room while the adults are still staring in shock and amazement.

"So...how was your day?" asked Nicole with a grin. Didi then fainted as did Chas.

"Oh, Chas." said Kira with a smile.

-------------------------------

It was a magical day at the Magic Department/Museum the next day in Orchid Bay. Ever since the war was over, the store itself open in the town so regular humans would learn more about the magical world. It was suggested at one time before the war itself but it was never approved of until now.

As the clerk was working, he sees two figures coming into the store making him bark, "Hey. May I help ya two?"

"Sorry, we're...browsing." said someone, who is clearly a voice.

"Okie-dokie, let me know...hey, what are ya doing?"

The two are near a museum item that was forbidden to go near. The rarest metal that was ever made in the magical world.

"Pretty near, Alan." said the girl, who is obviously Cree, smirks evilly. "I think we can have it."

"Hey, hey, you can't have it! No one should! It's forbidden..." The clerk begins to protest.

"Sorry, but I don't recognize your laws!" snapped Alan as he hold up a hand creating an energy blast.

---------------

"Okay, move together, move together!" insisted Jody as she held Tommy's camera. The gang from out of town have decided to have more fun with their new (and old in Danny, Sam, and Tucker's case) friends. The girl herself is filming the couples part of the spring break, AKA Tommy/Kimi and Danny/June.

"Isn't this great, Tommy?" giggled Kimi holding her boyfriend.

"Yep. Ironic that me being the director is filmed for once." chuckled Tommy in amusement. It's funny when someone thinks about it.

Angelica chuckles as she watches with Chuckie, Ophelia, and Roger. She remarked, "You know, Danny and June are the third American-Asian couple I've ever seen."

"Uh...why you say that?" asked Roger confused.

"Well, the first couple I have seen is my cousin and Chuckie's sister over there. The second is Timmy Turner and his girlfriend Trixie Tang. And now, Danny with June."

"Yeah, I know. It's amazing how much in common these two have." said Ophelia with a nod. "They both have powers, they have annoying siblings..."

"Hey!" protested Ray-Ray and Chris at once upon hearing that.

"...and they help out from time to time."

"Ironic, I thought Danny would get together with that Sam girl." said Chuckie with a chuckle.

"Ironic but true." said Tucker smiling though Sam frowns while crossing her arms.

Suddenly an explosion is heard alarming the kids. They turned to see a familiar sight: an explosion high over the city skyline.

"Oh geez. It looks like my cousin didn't waste his time." groaned Keely in disbelief.

"Come on. We'd better check it out." said Tommy as he and his friends head on to see what it is.

"Too bad Lila is training with Aya. Poor child." said Monroe with a sigh while doing his best to keep up.

"Oh cool! A talking dog! This place has it all!" laughed Dil with glee.

---------------

The Magic Department/Museum place was trashed by the time the kids have got there. It looks ruined.

"Way too familiar." said Susie with a frown.

"Alan, if you're here, I should know that this is low even for you!" Tommy yelled out for his enemy.

"Oh really," A familiar enemy with a familiar girl appears. "Funny, I used to think otherwise."

"So you're the creep who thought it was funny to trash my house." said June angrily. This Alan creep looks like trouble. He looks like it, big time.

"You're the Te Xuan Ze. You think what I did was funny? Heh, what you did was funnier."

"Huh?"

"He means where is it?" Cree asked with a scowl.

"Where is what? What are you talking about?" Nicole asked the girl.

"The Shadow Striker," Alan said as he comes forward. "I know you had it! The Te Xuan Ze was supposed to be in possession for the weapon! My girlfriend and the Stealth Ninjas were searching for it when four-eye fireball, the Bigfoot reject, and the Lucy Lawless wannabe barges in!"

"Hey, who are you calling four-eyes?!" yelled Chris in annoyance.

"And the Bigfoot reject and Lucy Lawless wannabe was Lila, whom your girlfriend caused to cry, and Ayatheria!" Jody yelled.

"Jody, please. Let us take care of this." said Z calmly as he turns to face his former boss.

"Wooo...looks like what comes around turns around." mocked Cree in amusement. "That's what she gets for hurting me. BTW, Alan honey, did I recover fine? Be honest."

"You recover great, honest." cooed Alan as he kisses his girlfriend.

"Eeeeeew!" said Ray-Ray, Roger, and most of the kids in disgust.

"Bah. No respect for romance. Kids today."

"What's that you got?" asked Tommy noticing a metal in Alan's arms.

"Oh, this? Just a little shopping souvenir. Okay, I lied. It's something I will be needing very soon. And none of you can get in the way."

"I bet ya we can!" yelled Danny, in ghost mode, and June as they fly/jump into the air planning to hit Alan.

"Bad doggies. Sit!" mocked Alan evilly as he raises a hand and zaps the two fighters causing them to yelp as they hit the ground.

"Danny!" gasped Sam and Tucker in alarm.

"June!" yelled June's friends. The cloud clears and soon everyone else took a look. They couldn't believe what they are seeing.

"Ugh. Man...I don't feel like myself." groaned Danny. He looks at himself and barks...literally, but can still talk, "Holy ghost! I am not myself!"

Indeed, Alan has used a spell and transforms Danny and June. The halfa has been transformed into a dog. Danny's fur color is black, except his paws and the top of his head are white and his Danny Phantom hairstyle is still shown.

June meanwhile has been turned into a brown collie with black mane with a pink strap with a green bandana with a pink firefly on it.

"That's a good look for ya, lass." said Monroe with a grin.

"Oh shut up! He turned me into a dog!" whined June. "Oh well, at least I wasn't turn into a lemur this time. But these fleas..." The collie stops to scratch herself.

"Heh heh. Cute little things, huh?" mocked Alan. "Do doggies want a bone?"

"Hey, I got a bone to pick with you!" snapped Chris as he flies towards the villain, all a-blazing.

"Down, kitty!" mocked Alan as he zaps Chris now. The fire caster has transformed. Unlike Danny and June, he has been turned into a tiger.

"Chris is a tiger!" said Susie in shock.

"I know." said Jody in amazement.

"Oh very cute, very funny. Ha ha. Nice to know that I can walk on four legs." scowled Chris as he lands on his feet...literally.

"I know. As for the rest of you...say hello to my not so little friends." said Alan in a voice Al Pacino would be proud of.

Soon white clouds appear and creatures appear near their master. They are demons all right, except...

"Football playing demons?" asked Ophelia in disbelief, "How lame."

"They do more than play football, other Goth girl! They fight dirty and trust me, they are not robots! Say hello to the away team!" Alan said with a smirk.

"Okay, you need to cut down on the puns." said Tommy in annoyance.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5: Reason and Instinct

**Te Xuan Tweens  
**  
**Chapter 5: Reason and Instinct**

Danny and June stood on wavering legs, trying to acclimate to their new four-legged dog forms while nearby, Chris was already leaping into another fray. The tiger-formed firecaster still wore the scars the teen was infamous for, but it was the fact that he roared so much like a savage beast that even caused his friends to step back.

His first attack brought down two of the football demons, the teen-tiger's teeth sunk deeply in one of their throats while the other tried pulling him off. Kimi quickly transformed into Ninjetta slashing a charging demon before it could get to her friends as they each transformed as well. Tommy and Dil both leapt in behind Ninjetta, the three sword wielders fending off several of the demons while Angelica and Chuckie felt their skills were better suited getting the patrons out of the museum and healing anyone that had been injured.

Danny had had enough and was fighting alongside Chris, flying a bit awkwardly, but blasting their opponents while June found leaping into the air a flipping head over heels she could bowl over any of the creatures that got in her way.

Monroe had set to keeping Jody, Ophelia, and Roger out of trouble by summoning a shield bubble. Within the bubble, Jody couldn't take her eyes off of Chris. His orange and black fur, crisscrossed with his various scars was just too cute. Ophelia couldn't help but notice Jody's fascination and worried that her friend was going to fall even more hopelessly in love with her ex.

"Uh guys," Roger stated in an uneasy voice, "I know they're kicking bad guy butt and all, but what about the big bad, what's his face? Shouldn't we try and stop him or something?"

The Scottish pug looked away from the battle to see Alan and Cree standing outside the museum amid the chaos out on the street, "Aye, we need to take them down before they can cause anymore trouble!"

Calling Phil and Lil, they made for the street just as the last of the football demons was slammed face first into the ground by Ninjetta.

"Is that all of them?" Dil asked.

June was quick with a response, "Wasn't that enough?"

"Uh, guys," Tommy said pointing to the action out on the street.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I just need you to hold them off for a little longer dear," Alan said setting the next phase of his plan into motion.

Cree pecked him on the cheek then turned to face Monroe, Phil, Lil, Ophelia, Roger, and Jody. As the African American girl approached her foes, Angelica and Chuckie joined the others. Tommy and everyone else weren't far behind either as she activated her armor.

"Alright you dweebs, its time to rock," Cree yelled flying at them at full power.

Ophelia leaped at Jody and Roger, knocking them to the ground just as Cree fired an energy beam at them. The blast tore into the street, melting the asphalt, and left them stunned at the ferocity of this new foe.

Angelica had seen enough and used her gravity manipulation abilities to fly up after Cree. The two girls traded attacks, blow for blow until the African American girl got in a swift stab to the blonde's sternum.

She coughed twice before falling backwards and screeching down to the ground where she landed with a loud boom and a cloud of dust.

Chuckie screamed in horror as he ran to his girlfriend's side, sliding along the asphalt and ripping up his knees as he grabbed her and pulled her close, tears pouring down his cheeks. Already his healing powers were pulling his beloved back from the brink, but he had such hatred for Cree at that moment. The red haired boy wanted to get his hands on her and see if he could get his healing powers to work in reverse.

Overhead Cree laughed, not noticing Dil teleporting up with Phil and Lil hanging onto his shoulders. The trio grabbed a hold of Cree trying to force her to the ground, but she was even stronger than they had remembered.

Thinking as fast as she could, Lil summoned up five demons that grabbed onto Cree's arms and legs and aided in pulling her down. Finally, Phil pushed off of her, flying back up into the air, then came swinging down at their opponent with his mace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alan clenched his teeth and went wide eyed as Cree hit the ground in much the same fashion as Angelica, but his fear quickly reverted to joy as he saw her climb back to her feet and dispatch Lil's demons. His girlfriend was outnumbered, but not outmatched, at least not yet anyway. His spell was taking a lot longer to pull off than he expected, but Cree was holding his own which was more than he could say for any of his other minions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cree Lincoln laughed evilly as she knocked away Phil, Lil, and Dil like flies. Ever since her encounter with Lila and subsequent healing and upgrade she'd been feeling invincible. Now it seemed to be more than a feeling and more like reality.

"You babies haven't got a chance! Why don't you just give up? I swear I'll make it quick!" she confidently announced.

The armored girl had counted on being tackled from behind by a scarred tiger. She was just barely able to keep his jaws away from her body as the tiger snapped again and again.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to her!" Chris yelled swatting the girl across the face with his extremely sharp and powerful claws.

Cree rolled along the ground, finally stopping to find she'd left a small trail of blood. Chris had managed to slice through her armor and that meant…

The force of the hit from Danny knocked her back to the ground and cracked her armor. This couldn't be happening! She couldn't be defeated again so soon and especially not in the same day!

June and Ninjetta combined their attack so the purple haired ninja girl slashed Cree from behind leaving her wide open to another crushing tackle from June that cracked her armor even more.

As sections of the girl's armor started falling off revealing her to their vicious attacks, one thought screamed in Cree's mind…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alan, furious at his minions and girlfriend for being defeated by their enemies once more, finally finishes his spell, and suddenly a large meteorite appeared in the sky. The boy cackled evilly drawing everyone's attention, until they noticed the meteorite.

"Later fools! That rock weighs over 100 tons and at that speed and height, it will destroy Orchid Bay with the blast of a nuclear bomb!" Alan explained while casting one final spell, teleporting Cree, his minions and himself away while everyone leaving the others to their fate

"June, can't you stop that thing?" Harold asked at the Te Xuan Ze, who was looking at the meteorite and sweating bullets.

"I'm strong, but 100 tons is way over my limit, especially at the speed that thing is coming!" June answered nervously.

"What if it only weighed 10 tons and you were stronger than ever before?" Angelica asked, hanging from Chuckie's shoulder.

"I think I could handle that but…" June tried to respond.

"Finster, give her all your energy; I'll take care of the rest," Angelica turned to Chuckie, who understood her plan immediately.

The blonde used her powers to fly at speed, and was soon flying alongside the meteorite. Angelica then used her gravity manipulation on the rock, slowly lowering its weight. Meanwhile, at ground level, Chuckie put his hands on June's shoulders.

"Get ready, June, because I'm giving you everything I've got!" Chuckie declared, nodding at the Te Xuan Ze, and then started using his healing power on June.

Due to the girl not being injured at all, the magic couldn't heal her, but instead increased her stamina and strength by more than five times their normal limit. To everyone's amazement, Chuckie's power transfer didn't just increase June's stamina, it also reverted her back to her human form! Chuckie then released her, exhausted, and needed Ninjetta and Tommy's help just to stay on his feet. June looked up at the meteorite and frowned. Angelica had used all of her remaining power before pulling away from the rock, leaving the blonde incredibly exhausted as well.

"STAND BACK!" June yelled to her friends, who quickly pulled away to give her as much space as possible.

Chris and Danny forced their way in front of everyone to keep a close eye on June. The two teens looked at each other worriedly and then back at their friend. Everything was in her hands.

The Te Xuan Ze focused all of her strength on her legs and then, while the meteorite was still several hundred feet up in the air, performed her highest vertical leap ever, almost looking like she was flying. She then shifted her focus to her strength, and, as if the rock was a giant volleyball, the Te Xuan Ze hit it at full power.

The impact of her attack was heard all over Orchid Bay, most people mistaking it for thunder. A few moments later, the rock, still being affected by Angelica's power, flew up into the air and out of the Earth's atmosphere while June fell, stunned but relatively okay.

While falling, June turned and gasped, looking down at Angelica, unconscious and falling as well. The blonde had used so much power on the meteorite that she had nothing left to fly on or even to stay awake with. June dove down and grabbed Angelica, pulling the blonde into her arms and braced for impact. Luckily, Chuckie's power was still working, so when she finally reached the ground she didn't feel a thing, even though she left a large crater.

Looking down at the unconscious blonde girl in her arms, June smirked and said, "Guess you're a lot more than just a screamy little brat."

To be continued…

June and the others have saved the day once more, but Danny and Chris are still trapped in their animal forms. Chuckie can revert them back to their human forms, but he's completely drained at the moment. Plus, what has Alan found that will aid him in his search for the Shadow Striker? And, where's Lila? Can she overcome the beast within and return to her friends or is she changed forever?


	7. Chapter 6: Stuck halfway

**Te Xuan Tweens**

**Chapter 6: Stuck halfway**

Cree sighs as she lay in bed back in Alan's airship. That last fight took it out of her.

"Well, I see you have a good time." scowled Alan's mother Coco as he watches her son put a cold washcloth on his girlfriend's head.

"Hey, it isn't my fault, mom. At least I got what I came for." assured Alan holding up the metal he and his girlfriend got away.

"Perfect. This will assured that we will get our hands on the Shadow Striker. According to your father, this thing will be the key to doing so."

"Yes, precisely."

Coco pauses, then smirks evilly as she said, "You know what? Why don't you give yourself the rest of the day off? I will take over for you for a while."

"Why? Where are you going?" asked Alan curiously.

"To get us some new allies..."

------------------------

"How did this happen?!" exclaimed Michael Lee, June's father and Chris's adopted dad, in disbelief as the heroes came in a while later. The Lees, the Irwins, and the Fentons were having one of those visits when this happened.

"Let's just say we ran into a doggy-gone world." Roger joked making some of the gang giggled a bit.

"Not funny." groaned Ophelia slapping her forehead in disbelief. "Not funny at all."

"Who transformed my boy, huh? Who did it?!" demanded Jack Fenton getting his gun ready.

"Relax, Mr. Fenton. Put your gun, okay. It will be taken care of as soon as Chuckie gets his energy back." assured Tommy trying to keep the man from firing at random.

"Huh? Hey, you're those kids my son was with when we didn't know who he was at the time!"

"Oh yeah. When were you going to figure that one out?" mocked Angelica sarcastically.

"Angelica." groaned Susie, annoyed by her friend's rudeness. She swear, Angie is going to get slapped if she keep doing what she does best.

"It was Alan Matthews, my cousin." Keely explained.

"Who is Alan Matthews?" asked Barbara Lee in concern.

"Well, Mrs. Fenton, remember when Plasmius held you, Mr. Fenton, and Jazz captive that while ago." Sam reminded the woman, referring to Vlad Master's ghost self.

"Yes?" Maddie asked puzzled.

"Alan was behind it."

It took a while but Tommy and his friends explained Alan Matthews once more. The adults wouldn't believe that someone would waste his time trying to killing a boy just for killing his father when Tommy was a little boy.

"And he turned Danny and Chris into a dog and a tiger?" asked Jazz arching an eyebrow at the conditions her little brother and Chris are in.

June giggled as she held Danny in her arms and petting him saying, "Still, you got to give Alan some credit. Danny looks so cute as a dog."

Danny blushed (if dogs can blush) as June pet him some more. He is really liking this attention.

Ophelia noticed Jody giggling as she looks at her ex trying his best to wait until Chuckie is at full power. The Goth girl sighs as she said, "So, I see you are still into Chris."

"Huh? Why do you say that?" asked Jody puzzled.

"Come on. You left him in the first place because of what you are scared he become back in the war. I supposed you are having second thoughts."

"Well, you see..."

"I think the next thing we should do now is to call the other kids' parents and let them know what has happened." Barbara said in worry. The question is, how will she explained what has happened with her kids and their new friends.

"Actually, I borrowed June's cell phone and call my parents on the way here." Dil explained sheepishly. A screech of a vehicle stopping is heard outside getting everyone's attention. "Yep, that's them, all right."

Sure enough, the Tweens' worried parents came in looking worried. Stu looks shocked when Dil told him what has happened. After getting the address, Stu told the kids to stay where they are until they get there.

"Oh dear, what happened? Angelica, is she hurt?" yelped Drew looking worried about Angelica the moment Stu told him what happened.

"Hey, I'm okay, dad. Don't make a fuss over me." groaned Angelica with a sigh.

"I shoulda known Alan Matthews would be at it again." said Kira with a frown. "I supposed this goes to show that we can't escape him even here."

"I take it you know about him already, right?" asked Jack curiously.

"Oh, you must be Danny's parents. My name is Didi and this is my husband Stu." said Didi introducing herself and Stu. The other parents took their time in their introductions as well.

"Okay, I should be fully recovered now." said Chuckie. "I should try to change them back now."

"Change who back?" asked Howard curiously. Betty rolls her eyes as she motions her husband to Danny and Chris, "Oh, stupid question."

Everyone else watch as Chuckie uses his hands on Danny's shoulders while using his healing powers. As everyone watch, Danny was reverted back to his human form.

"Phew. Thank goodness. I thought I was going to be put on a leash for a moment." Danny joked as June comes over to hug him. She is really glad that her boyfriend is now back to normal. Sam tried her best not to scowl.

"Okay, Chris. Your turn." said Chuckie as he puts his hands on Chris's shoulders now.

"Hey." Z and Keely looks as a familiar Bigfoot came into the house.

"Hey, it's Lila." said Keely with a smile. "You missed the battle with Alan. Where were you?"

Lila sighs with sadness. The Bigfoot went back to training with Aya in hopes to overcome her beast within. The night elf agrees to let her leave temporarily to see how her friends are doing. The question is, will Lila keep herself from losing control while doing so?

The Bigfoot looks up at Z and Keely as she asked, "Oh, just...training and all. What is going on?"

"Chris got turned into a tiger by Alan. Chuckie is restoring him back to normal." said Z turning back to the scene.

Chuckie kept on doing then yelps. His healing abilities are interacting with Chris's fire casting. The boy jumped back a bit as a flash appears. Once it's done, he and the others took a look. Most of them are stunned or disbelief.

"Well, am I back to normal?" asked Chris. He looks down at himself. "Okay, I'm standing on my two feet so that..." Chris looks worried as he noticed some of the shocked looks on the others' faces. "What's with the looks?"

"Uh...well..." said Phil nervously, wondering how to break it to the boy, but couldn't find anything to say.

"Perhaps you should..." said Chas nervously as well.

"Wow!" said Jody and Lila at once in amazement.

"You may want to brace yourself." said June sheepishly as she points to a mirror nearby.

Chris looks worried then does what his sister has asked. Upon looking in the mirror, however, he saw a shocking sight: a familiar sight.

He screams somewhat a big roar.

----------------------------------------------------------

In the local arcade, a boy is playing his favorite game more than anyone else in the place. When I say that, I mean he plays without any quarters or letting anyone else get a turn.

"Hey come on, let us have a turn!" protested a kid in annoyance.

"Yeah! You were hogging the thing all day, jerk. You may have powers like those other freaks out there, but you should let us have a chance every now and then." agreed another kid angrily.

The kid stops playing and frowns. He turns to the kids then say these words...

"Did anyone tell you not to mess with a demigod?"

The kids yelps as they suddenly find themselves fly to the roof and were stuck here. Anyone else in the arcade gasps in shock as they see this.

"Anyone else wants to complain?" asked the demigod known as Taylor Evermore. No one said a word or approached him. The boy sighs as he leaves saying, "I'm done anyway." The moment he left, the boys fell to the ground, dazed but safe.

Taylor walks down the sideway looking grumpy. He hasn't had any luck today. The truth is, Taylor came back to Orchid Bay for a prize he felt cheated out of. A while ago, his father Loki send him to captured June and help him replaced the god in his prison. The boy poses as a new student at June's school capturing every heart of every girl due to his good looks. He managed to capture June due to a trap he set at a sports competition.

However Taylor soon fell for June and turned against his father resulting in Loki and Taylor being trapped in some void. Of course, it was only temporarily as both escaped.

The moment Taylor heard that Marcus broke up with June, he came to Orchid Bay in hopes of getting a chance with the Te Xuan Ze. Needless to say, the moment he arrived, Taylor was stunned when June has already moved on and started dated a boy named Danny Fenton, who is later turned out to be a halfa named Danny Phantom. The demigod felt a bit hurt and cheated. He has known June long before that so-called ghost did and it didn't help that his own dad caused a war with the evil Ghost King Pariah Dark all because of a human named Freakshow.

Taylor groans sadly. Perhaps he was not destined to be with June. As he walks on, the demigod hears a voice, "You're Taylor Evermore, correct?"

The demigod turns and said, "Yeah? Who asked?"

Coco smiles evilly as she said, "My name is Coco La Bouche Matthews. Come with me. I wish to require your service."

----------------------------

"What happened?!" yelled Chris as he now sees what he is now. He is stuck somewhere between tiger and human making him...well, half tiger.

"I'm sorry! Something must have happened in the healing progress!" yelped Chuckie in concern. "Oh man, I'm sorry."

"Wow." said Jody blushing madly. Chris looks even cuter as a tiger standing on his own feet. You got to admit, he does look cute that way.

"Man, and I thought when Tommy and his friends got turned into robotic slaves by Alan was crazy." laughed Harold slapping his knee.

"You okay, Chris?" asked Lila worried.

"No, I'm not okay!" snapped Chris in annoyance. "I'm still a stinking tiger, only standing on two legs! I'm like..."

"A furry?" suggested Ray-Ray with a grin. He gets stared. "Look it up!"

"I guess Chuckie's healing abilities must have interacted with your fire casting." suggested Danny. "You are stuck between human and tiger."

"Great. I can imagined someone made a fanart of me right now." groaned Chris in disbelief. "Now I'm a scarred tiger standing on two legs."

"No problem. We will have Chuckie try again." Kimi said sheepishly.

"Hey, no way. We will let Ah Mah do it! No way is your brother messing my brother up even more!" snapped June at the other Asian girl in annoyance.

"From what I found out, he isn't your brother at all, so why should you be concerned about that?"

"He may be adopted but he is still family to us!"

"Oh right. This is coming from someone who didn't freak out after her own boyfriend got return to normal." scoffed Kimi in disbelief. "Isn't that right, Supergirl?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" yelled June angrily. Tommy and Danny have to step in and hold the girls back.

"June, please!" Michael said worried. "This is not the time for that."

"Yes it is, now let go Danny!"

"No way, not until you calm down!" Danny insisted as he kept holding his girlfriend.

"Come on, isn't this whole thing that started back at the beach getting old by now?" Tommy suggested to Kimi hoping that would calm her down.

Kimi groans as she sighs, "Yeah, I guess so."

Both girls soon calm down allowing their boyfriends to let them go. A puzzled Maddie asked Kira, "What is that all about?"

"I have seen this before." said Kira with a frustrated sigh. "They, especially when my daughter is in Ninjetta mode, have a natural instinct to attack each other due them being the strongest female on their respective group. This happens."

"I see."

Chris, trying to stop any more pointless fights between his sister and Kimi, said, "Look, how about we get Ah-Mah to changed me back? I can be fine looking like this until we get to her house."

"Define fine." added Monroe looking worried.

------------------

Taylor looks around the room he is in. He has agreed to come with Mrs. Matthews on an important request. But why on an airship, he has no idea.

Soon a pair of doors open as Coco came in. With a smile, she said, "Well, sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Evermore."

"Taylor, Mrs. Matthews." said Taylor correcting her.

"Fine. I know all about you, you being misunderstood due to your relation to Loki, the god who fought a war with Pariah Dark a while ago, one of the biggest creeps ever."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"I heard how you fell in love with the Te Xuan Ze. Instead of letting your dad out so you could replace him with June, you turned on Loki and the both of you got trapped in the Void for a while." Coco added.

"How did you know that?" asked Taylor suspiciously. This woman seems to know a lot about him...does she?

"I will get to the point. I know you are in love with her and wanted to be with the girl, yet was beaten by the halfa. Do you wish for another chance?"

"Well...I woulda love to have a chance but..."

"Do you or do you not want to be with Juniper Lee?" Coco repeated not wanting to wait for Taylor to finish.

The demigod sighs as he answered, "More than anything."

"Good. Work for me and my son Alan. Do it and you will get what you wanted in life. It's time I now introduced you to your new allies."

"Allies?" asked Taylor puzzled.

----------------------------

In another room of the airship, Coco led the demigod to where the new allies are at. He arches an eyebrow as he sees four of the said allies he will be working with.

One of them looks like an evil mad scientist ghost than your usual villain ghost. The ghost smirks as he remarked, "I, Technus, am proud to meet with one of my new allies to help me get rid of the ghost child who I have fought for so long and will help me destroyed..." Blah, blah, blah. Too much, so let's cut to the end. "...I am the Master of Technology and All Things Electronic and Beeping!"

'More like the Master of Really Long-Winded Introductions.' thought Taylor in amusement. He sees some sort of mercenary nearby as he said, "I supposed you're one of those high paying bounty hunters."

The mercenary Jonathan was talking to is a muscular type guy with a square chin and camo pants. The man frowns as he said, "Watch it, pal. Coco here gave me another chance to work for the Matthews after that disastrous job involving the kids when they were babies years ago!"

"Uh huh. Don't worry about me on your account, pal."

"Don't worry about Lance Hardtack. He just have trouble getting used to working with new people, that's all." Coco assured the demigod. She then nods to a red-haired man in a blue shirt, white pants, and green shoes nearby. Jonathan looks puzzled then noticed something different. The man is summoning up water tricks.

"You...you're a water caster, are you?" asked Taylor in amazement.

"That's right." said the man as he stops what's doing to shake Taylor's hand. "My name is Yuoir, one of the casters in the magical world."

"I supposed you know of someone named Chris Fields, do you?"

Yuoir looks disgust upon hearing that name. He snarled, "Chris Fields is a freak. He is one of those fire casters. Fire is nothing but death and destruction and those who use just element deserved to be destroyed. We water casters are the saviors of this planet, those who used fire belong to the devil!"

"I see."Taylor looks at his last ally who is in some sort of suit. "So what is your story?"

"None of your business, big guy." said voice of the person in the suit. It sound that of a teenage girl. Whoever she is, her identify will have to wait.

"Now that I got you all here, time to begin. My son and I have came to this town in hiding after our last problem with Tommy Pickles and his friends, which two of you are familiar with." said Coco sinisterly. Lance snarled angrily. Taylor wonders who the other one familiar with the said kids is. "I have recruited you five to be my son's elite force, the best of the best."

"I, Technus, am more stronger than all of these guys! I need no one else!" laughed Technus evilly.

"Okay, best is overrated. Anyway, I recruit you all for a special mission. We are looking for the Shadow Striker, the most powerful weapon on the planet. My son and his girlfriend stole this from the museum earlier today." The woman holds up the said metal that Alan has stolen. "This was a part of the sword removed so that the Shadow Striker won't be at full power. But it has a homing beacon which will lead you to the Shadow Striker itself."

"I see." Jonathan said with a nod. "You want us to get this Shadow Striker?"

"A sword of great power. I want you to hold this," said Coco while handing the metal to Taylor. "And lead this team."

"Me?"

"You are a demigod so I felt that one should lead my son's elite team. Only you and your team can get the Shadow Striker and get what you desired."

Taylor pauses. He knew that Coco is right. If he wants to be with June, he got to find this Shadow Striker. Time to find out where it is...

To be continued...

Author's note  
This doesn't look good. Alan got himself an elite team, led by Loki's son! Where is the Shadow Striker? Also, June, Danny, the Tweens, and their friends go to Ah-Mah so she can fix Chris but they aren't the only ones visiting her. Also, fire casting takes on water casting as Chris takes on Yuoir!


	8. Chapter 7: Like Oil & Water

**Te Xuan Tweens**

**Chapter 7: Like Oil & Water**

Jasmine Lee couldn't believe her eyes as she opened the door to see a very familiar bespectacled boy in the form of an anthropomorphic tiger. She had an even harder time holding back the laughter that came erupting out of her, but she quickly calmed down and brought the group into her home.

"Don't worry sweetie, Ah-Mah will get you all fixed up in no time," the eldest Lee explained, still giggling a little.

Chris followed his grandmother into the kitchen followed closely by Lila while everyone else sat down in the living room. The Tweens looked around the warm home and oddly all felt at peace. Each one of them felt something that brought a smile to their faces, but none of them could explain it. None of them really questioned it either.

--

"You two take the left, you two take the right, I'll go up the middle," Taylor ordered as they prepared to move out.

Everyone but Yuoir nodded in agreement. Instead the watercaster bolted for the front door calling up water from below the ground to form an ice battering ram. Before the team could stop him, he slammed through the front door and into the living room, much to the surprise of everyone within.

"FIELDS," Yuoir screamed at the top of his lungs.

June and Kimi looked at each other and then quickly leapt at the red haired maniac standing in front of them, but slammed into one another while trying to tackle him. The girls immediately leapt to their feet and tackled each other, falling to the ground in their own fight while Yuoir leapt over them and ran to the kitchen.

Tommy, Danny, and Dil all ran after the intruder unaware of the rest of the team waiting outside the home. Chuckie and Angelica grabbed a hold of Kimi prying her off of June while Jody, Ophelia, Roger, and Ray-Ray did their best to hold June back. It was unbelievable that the girls had such an intense dislike of one another that they would ignore an opponent just so they could pummel each other!

--

In the kitchen, Yuoir was blown away to find his hated opponent in the form of a tiger and burst out laughing, "This'll be even easier than I thought!"

While the watercaster laughed, Chris leapt at him, his claws popping out of his fingertips, but he never connected. The flood of water had seemingly come from nowhere, but had totally drenched the firecasting tiger-boy.

Ah-Mah and Lila tried their own attacks, but wound up frozen in place as Yuoir formed an ice blade on his right hand.

"Ah, not only do I find the world's last firecaster, but I get to make a trophy out of him!" the red haired man hissed, licking the blade as he finished.

"Over my dead body," Chris yelled rising to his feet.

"Now you're getting the idea," Yuoir responded leaping forward and slashing.

The ice blade sliced through Chris's shirt, but didn't connect as he leapt back and then launched himself forward throwing a hook punch that sent Yuoir flying back out of the kitchen and right into Danny, Tommy, and Dil.

Yuoir had never been hit like that before and in fact it scared him to ever feel something like that again. Pushing Danny and Tommy off of himself, he grabbed Dil and held his blade to the young boy's throat.

"Back off now or I'll give him a second smile!" Yuoir threatened.

--

"Forget the plan, just get in there and then get the Shadow Striker!" Taylor ordered his team.

"What about the freak?" Lance asked as they charged forward.

"Forget him, he's a liability," the demi-god answered.

Piling through the door, the now four man team quickly caught the attention of the remaining people in the living room. Taylor froze when he saw June. The Te Xuan Ze stopped fighting when she caught sight of him.

"Taylor?!" she stammered.

Taylor quickly looked at his team and then back at her, "Uh…hey June. Sorry to barge in here, but…"

"I don't care what the hell you want, you're still working for the wrong team!" she told him breaking free of everyone and tackled him back out through the door.

Lance, Technus and the Mystery Girl leapt into battle against their prey, almost completely forgetting about their original mission.

--

"Let him go now!" Tommy yelled, tears pouring from his eyes, his teeth clenched in absolute hatred.

Danny was trying to line up a shot, but Yuoir was keeping himself totally shielded behind Dil.

Suddenly, a frying pan came down on the back of the watercaster's head. Spinning to face the new attack, a second swing smashed him across the face spattering blood on the wall behind him. Dil quickly ran to Tommy looking back as Chris grabbed Yuoir by the collar of his blue shirt and slammed him up against the wall.

"DON'T EVER THREATEN MY FRIENDS!?" Chris roared, his eye burning with contempt, his words dripping with venom.

The watercaster didn't look up, but Chris suddenly felt something very sharp in his side. Yuoir fell free of the teen's grip and pushed him back, slashing at him again.

The tiger-boy fell back holding his cheek as the fur quickly turned red and started to drip. Looking up with his one good eye, it contracted into a slit the way a feline's would, his lips pulling back to reveal his fangs, then leapt forward with an astonishing speed, slashing and tearing at Yuoir's chest.

"Ha ha ha," Yuoir laughed maniacally as he wiped the blood away, "This is what I've been waiting for! Give me your best shot!"

Chris responded in kind with a full blast of his power only to have it quenched with a burst of water. Never having fought another caster before, Chris felt panic begin to rise within him as he realized this was going to be one of his most difficult battles…

--

June and Taylor rolled around on the ground outside Jasmine's house, June punching harder and harder, Taylor trying to grab her hands to stop her from pummeling him. All the while she couldn't help remembering how he'd made her feel all those years before. It made her angrier and angrier until one of her punches connected.

Taylor felt his ribs bend a little as the punch sent him up into the air and down to the ground hard. June was already up on her feet and trying to kick him, but this time Taylor was ready for her. Quickly catching her foot, the demi-god pushed back knocking her over and leapt on top of the Te Xuan Ze, grabbing her wrists and pushing them to the ground.

"I don't want to fight, June!" Taylor yelled trying to stop her.

"I don't care! You brought those people here to fight us! I thought you could have changed, but you never will!" June screamed back at him driving her knee up between his legs.

Taylor's eyes tear up and he fell over holding his crotch and whimpering. June stood over him, looking down angrily, ready to throw her next punch…

--

The two casters stood face to face, anger and hatred burning between them, then charged one another yelling with all their fury. Chris was faster, one of the advantages of still being half tiger, and connected with a left hook that sent Yuoir spinning and right into a roundhouse kick. The watercaster crumbled to the floor holding his sides and coughing blood, but he was still smiling.

"What's so funny?!" Chris roared.

Yuoir reached into his back pocket then lifted himself up, "You just don't get the joke."

Not wanting to wait around to see what his opponent had planned for him, the bespectacled firecaster ran head long at his opponent just to disappear in a flash of light.

"What," Danny stammered as his eyes cleared revealing that both casters were gone!

--

June pulled her punch at the last second, slamming her fist into the ground next to Taylor's head. The blonde teen looked up at her with confused eyes.

"I don't like you, I never will, but I'm not going to kill you," she told him rising to her feet just as Lance exploded out through the door with Kimi standing over him.

"You've already lost," Kimi explained, popping her knuckles, "And you're friends have all run off."

Taylor quickly looked around to see that it was true. The other heroes all stepped out of the house, but Technus and the Mystery Girl were gone. Yuoir was little more than an after thought as the demi-god took in his situation. An elite team…what a joke! And now he was the only one left.

"The way I see it…" June started.

"You've got two options…" Kimi added walking up beside the Te Xuan Ze.

"Surrender and live or fight and die," Tommy finished gripping his sword so tightly his knuckles were white.

"So what's it gonna be?" June asked smugly.

--

The firecaster was still getting over the sick feeling of the teleportation stone as Yuoir slash him across the back. He fell against the wall of the high rise they had appeared within, cringing in agony and trying to clear his head.

"What's wrong firebug?" Yuoir asked evilly, "I thought you were supposed to be the best around?"

Chris slashed, tearing through Yuoir…or what he thought was his opponent. The form fell into a puddle of water just as a full flow slammed into him, drenching him and slamming him into the window at the end of the hall. The glass cracked behind him as he slid to the ground.

"You know, I always heard you were the best fighter around, but I can see now that your rep is totally undeserved," the red haired teen taunted.

The tiger-formed teen slowly looked up. He was tired, cold, and hurt very badly. Every inch of his body ached and he just wanted to go to sleep, but he knew he couldn't give in. Pushing himself up off the floor, Chris felt his insides begin to burn as he approached Yuoir when suddenly he exploded into his fiery form. Yuoir was amazed at this sudden change in the tiger-teen, but his venomous smile quickly returned.

"Come o…!" Yuoir began to say only to be cracked across the jaw.

He quickly looked up just as Chris booted him up the hallway and into the elevator area. In a flash the firecaster was on him, the next flaming punch melting away the wall and elevator door before exploding.

"Now we're talking!" Yuoir declared turning and slashing with a quickly formed ice sword.

Chris didn't respond, he just reacted, slicing through the ice blade and blowing Yuoir back down the hall, slamming him into the window. This time the glass shattered and fell away, raining down on the watercaster.

His opponent's laughter echoed through the hallway as Chris ran forward, leaping into the air, and exploding into his full form. The blazing firecaster rocketed down the hallway, but he failed to notice the ceiling cracking above him.

Yuoir took a deep breath and clenched his fists. Just before Chris connected, the ceiling fell through and several hundred gallons of water poured down from the pool on the floor above them. The now completely drenched firecaster didn't have a chance to do anything before Yuoir took a deep breath and froze everything in the hallway. The bespectacled teen was totally frozen in place in the middle of the hall, almost as if he was held up in a spider web.

"That was a close one," the watercaster eagerly declared, "I was actually afraid you might just win."

Chris couldn't budge as he tried to pull free to defend himself, but he could feel something in his left arm. Unlike the first time Yuoir had soaked him, Chris was so cold he could barely stay awake, except for his left arm, it was still hot and getting hotter. The ice was melting away from his arm, but it wasn't melting fast enough.

"Time for me to take my trophy," Yuoir exclaimed forming a large, ice battleaxe as he approached.

The tiger-teen was panicking again and he had every reason to do so. There was nothing he could do as Yuoir hefted the axe high and swung down…

--

Taylor ran faster, still fearing to turn around. June had defeated him and his entire team like it was nothing. At least that was what he thought. Just as he made it to the edge of Orchid Bay's forest he was engulfed in a beam of light. His eyes went blank from the flash, but he knew he was back aboard the Matthews's ship.

"You've failed us Mr. Evermore," Coco explained as the demi-god looked up at her, his eyes beginning to clear. "And now you must pay the price…"

The blonde teen looked around at the blurry shapes moving through the room and slowly rose. He had just barely survived a battled against the Te Xuan Ze, but this time it was life or death.

--

"NO! How is this possible?!" Yuoir screamed backing away, still gripping what was left of the axe.

Chris's left arm was free of the ice and now almost completely covered in spell markings. On the ground before him was the shattered axe head. Hunks of the ice holding him up began to crack and fall away until finally, he was free of the ice. There was no thought or reason anymore, now there was just instinct. Roaring as he ran at his opponent, Chris shattered the axe handle as it was swung, then punched Yuoir in the face, knocking him back a few steps. Not giving him a chance to recover, the firecaster tackled him and pushed out through the window, forty stories above the street.

Plummeting, Yuoir screamed at the top of his lungs only to be punched again and again. The firecaster kept a tight grip on Yuoir's shirt collar and repeatedly pummeled him. This was the end. Yuoir had no water to save himself with, but at the same time Chris was still in soaking wet clothing and his fur was totally drenched.

'There's gotta be something I can do!' Yuoir thought between punches.

Suddenly he realized there was water right in front of him…right in Chris' dripping wet clothes! Yuoir laughed as he grabbed the firecaster by the shoulders and began to pull the water from his clothes and fur. Finally holding a big ball of water in his hands, the watercaster was convinced he had won.

"Thanks a lot genius!" Chris yelled happily, kicking off of Yuoir and exploding back into his fiery form.

Yuoir was horrified, realizing he had saved Chris's life, but he quickly remembered he still had to save his own. Using the water as sparingly as possible, the watercaster formed hooks and claws, trying to latch onto the side of the building, but only managed to tear off huge sections instead. Finally, he managed to form an ice slide that led to the deep fountain in front of the building. The landing still hurt a lot more than he would have liked, but he was still alive.

The firecaster couldn't believe it! Landing next to the fountain, he quickly leapt back as ice erupted from it digging into the walls and ceiling of the overhang of the building. Yuoir stood up slowly, covered in blood and in extreme agony, but still very much alive.

"He he he, you should have killed me!" Yuoir screamed, "Because even if you beat me, I'll still keep coming back again and again until I've wiped you and you're entire family off the face of the…!"

He didn't finish as a huge concrete block fell from the ceiling crushing him. Yuoir had failed to notice that one of his ice blades had knocked several sections of the roof loose. It just took a bit longer for it to fall.

Chris stood there in utter shock, "Well…that's good to know."

His enemy defeated, Chris looked around at all the people and magical creatures on the street around him. He smiled weakly then leapt into the air and flew back to Ah-Mah's home unaware of the men watching him.

--

Lila lay out on the grass alongside Dil. The young Pickles had a band-aid over the cut on his throat, but he was relatively okay despite the day's excitement. The Bigfoot, on the other hand, was desperately worried about Chris. He'd never faced another caster before, much less a water mystic.

On the porch behind them sat Jody, June, Danny, Tommy, and Kimi. The five of them were talking about what had happened and what was going to happen next. Overhead, an orange flash appeared and disappeared, ending with Chris landing just in front of them.

Jody ran from the porch, but Lila beat her to him. The Bigfoot wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, her head against his. Meanwhile, Jody froze and the let the others run up to him. Slowly the blonde backed away and disappeared into the house, tears in her eyes. Jasmine exited her home, noticing the crying blonde in her living room, and walked up to the kids.

"I see you managed to win this one without losing anything vital," the eldest Lee teased.

Lila pulled back to let him speak, "Yeah, but I don't think I'm gonna be seeing him any time soon."

"What?" June asked worriedly, afraid of what her brother would say next.

"Let's just say he really brought the house down," he explained.

"I'm afraid there's no time for jokes," Jasmine interrupted, "We've got a very serious problem. You may have beaten them, but they still got what they came for."

Danny gave her a concerned look, "What did they take?"

"Something so powerful that even the gods are afraid of it, the Shadow Striker!" she answered.

The kids all looked at each other uncomfortably as they realized that their feelings of victory and success were completely unfounded.

--

Jody managed to stop crying just as Chris walked back into the house and up to her. He didn't say a word, he just at down and looked at her.

"What?" she asked timidly.

His gaze never left hers, "You tell me. You haven't said two words to me since I got back."

Jody looked down. It was true, but that didn't mean she wasn't happy he was back, it was just…every time she tried to talk to him something came up and he had to rush off a save the day, but there was more to it than that.

"Why would you want to talk to me? Why don't you go talk to Lila?!" she shot at him.

Chris was surprised by the tone of her voice, "You've got a lot of nerve talking to me that way. You're the one that dumped me, not the other way around!"

"We talked about that!" she stammered.

"I was in a coma! You walked out on me when there was nothing I could do or say and I was just supposed to be okay with it!" he rose to his feet, his eyes glowing red.

"What's it matter, you already replaced me!?" she screamed, not caring who heard her.

Outside, the others could hear the yelling, but June and Kimi stopped them before anyone could get close enough to hear what they were talking about. It had to happen some time…

"Don't you dare pull Lila into this," he warned, pointing his finger at her angrily.

"Why not?! She's better than me isn't she? She can fight and take care of herself and she's taller and prettier and…!" Jody retorted, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I'm not in love with Lila," Chris said quietly.

Jody went wide eyed at that. She wasn't sure she had heard him right.

"I care about her because of everything the two of us have been through recently, but I'm not in love with her," he explained.

"Then…what does that mean for us?" the blonde girl asked, wiping away some tears.

Chris rose and walked to the hallway, "I don't know…I don't really think there is an us anymore."

With that he turned to look down the hallway and a moment later he walked down it and into the kitchen. Jody was frozen in pain and confusion and heartache. They had finally had it out, after all this time and it came down to her being to blame for their relationship ending.

June and Lila sat down on either side of the girl and hugged her tightly. Danny made his way to the kitchen where he found Chris and a small pile of plaster. There was a big hole in the wall where he had punched it. Behind him stepped in Jasmine who wrapped an arm around his shoulder, whispered something then handed him a vial.

Danny watched as the firecaster drank the potion down and slowly reverted back to his human form. After all that time is was somewhat strange to see Chris as a human again.

The two teens sat in the kitchen, neither one saying anything. There was nothing to say and at the same time there were things that needed to be said, but no one wanted to say them…

To be continued…

Whoa, long chapter! In any event, Taylor and his team were beaten, but the sword was still stolen by the Mystery Girl. Who is she and how did she manage to get away? Will Taylor survive? Plus, what's next now that Alan has the Shadow Striker? Will Jody and Chris ever get back together? Where does Lila fit in? And what of June and the others? More drama, romance, and action in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8: A Double Date Break

**Te Xuan Tweens**

**Chapter 8: A Double Date Break**

Taylor groans as he finds himself at the dinner table. Wait, dinner table? Taylor looks confused. Last he remembered, he is going to be punished for his failure. Now he is being treated to dinner?

"Oh good for you to join us, Mr. Evermore," Taylor looks and sees Alan having a meal with his girlfriend Cree. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't wake up. A big success on your mission."

"Success? But Coco said..." Taylor said confused. At least, he is certain Coco was going to make him 'pay the price', wasn't she?

"That was before she shown up." Coco said as she came in with the girl in the mystery suit and Technus. "I must confess, I wouldn't believe it myself, right Savannah?"

The girl removes her helmet to reveal herself to be a mean looking girl in pigtails. Savannah smirks evilly.

"Well at least Technus made me that portal that allowed us to slip free with that Shadow Striker in hand." Savannah said. "Even for a whacked job, he did a good escape job."

"That's right." said Technus with a chuckle. "But the true credit goes to Taylor, Lance, and Yuoir. They distracted our enemies so we can find the Shadow Striker undisturbed!"

"Speaking of Lance and Yuoir, where and how are they?" Alan asked.

"Our ninjas pick Lance up at the scene of the attack." Coco said with a shrug. "He got beaten up but nothing too seriously. As for Yuoir...well, he considered himself lucky indeed that he wasn't killed."

"Good. Casters like him are hard to come by."

"So...do I still live?" asked Taylor bewildered.

"Yes, you will. If all goes well, Mr. Evermore, you will hearing certain kind of bells." said Alan with a smile.

After hearing this, Taylor looks concerned. He wonders what bells Alan mean. The wedding kind...or the worst kind?

--

Tommy sighs as he looks at his girlfriend Kimi. The girl was doing her best to stay clear of June. After what happened earlier, it looks like one more incident like that and a big catfight will occurred that no one, not even Chris, can stop.

"Hey Danny. I think it's time that our girls...you know, find some sort of way to work our their differences." said Tommy in concern.

"Yeah, you got a point." said Danny scratching his chin in thought. "I mean, both girls can become friends if they just get over their instinct thing. And maybe...I got an idea."

Danny motions for Tommy to lean towards him. The purple-haired kid did and listens as the halfa whispers into his ear. Whatever Danny just said made Tommy smile.

"That is crazy enough to work." said Tommy with a chuckle as he goes over to Kimi.

Danny sighs. Now it is his turn. He goes over to June.

"Hey beautiful." said Danny as he kisses June on the cheek. When he noticed a frown, he asked, "Sorry. Did I say anything wrong?"

June sighs then said, "Well, when you said that, it reminds me of Chris and Jody. I mean, Jody has been taking this whole thing hard. I know she and Chris still loved each other...but after what happened, I am not sure if..."

"Hey, June. Relax. My cousin can find a way to work this out with your adopted brother. After all, this isn't the first time your brother faces a problem concerning Jody. Oh wait...that's a bad example, is it?"

June giggled then said, "Okay, sounds ironic, I know."

"Hey, maybe we can, I don't know, go out and have some fun. We didn't get a chance to do one of our dates lately, you think?" Danny asked his girlfriend with a sly grin.

June looks in her love's eyes and blushed. Now she knows one of the reasons why she fell for him in the first place. He always know what to say to get her melted right here and there. Not physically, but emotionally. And who knows? Maybe Jody and Chris could work out their differences someday.

"Yeah, I supposed we could do one of our dates, just to get my mind off of what happened lately." said June lovingly to Danny.

"Good. We can double date with Tommy and Kimi." said Danny with a grin.

June's face fell upon hearing that.

--

Chris sat in his room at home reading a magazine. His adopted sister is going out tonight with Danny. It woulda sounded good to hear that June is once again going out with the boy she loves. Except the two will be double dating with Tommy and Kimi. Put June and Kimi in a room together and BOOM! Sounds like a disaster.

Chris looks at himself after putting his magazine away. He frowns. While he is back to his normal self, what good would it do now? He is at more odds with Jody than ever, Alan Matthews has got the Shadow Striker and is still on the loose in Orchid Bay right now. Plus, he got word that Yuoir has disappeared right after his fight. That made him both relieved and concerned.

A knock came to his door as the firecaster said, "It's open."

The door opens as Ray-Ray came in with Roger. The younger brother grins as he said, "Hey Chris. Roger and I are hitting the movies. That new spoof movie is coming out."

"Yeah! It's called 'Te Xuan Movie'! It's supposed to spoof June and some other stuff! Wanna see it?" asked Roger always eager to see the weird and dorky stuff.

"Oh typical. Of all the spoofs out there, they have to spoof my sister and mostly me." said Chris rolling his eyes in amusement.

"I will let ya tackled the first guy who blocks your sight." said Ray-Ray tempting the firecaster.

"Sold."

--

One of the places the couples are going to tonight is Charlie F. Piggy, some sort of kids playing and pizza place. Upon arrival, the couples got themselves a pizza at a reasonable price (June's reputation as the Te Xuan Ze has allowed herself some discounts) and got a good booth near the rolling balls things. While they wait for their pizza to arrive, they have a talk.

"No kidding! You're kidding me, you got controlled by Freakshow before the war happened?" scoffed Kimi in disbelief.

"Yeah. After I destroyed his staff, I thought I would be immune from his control now. Guess I didn't count the gauntlet." said Danny in amusement.

"I never thought I would see the day when Alan control me one time." laughed Tommy. "Then came the nanonite thing. What about you, June? Were you ever controlled?"

"Yep. Whenever I looked into Danny's eyes." said June slyly before she laughs.

"Oh bother. My brother told me that one every time. It's only funny from him." said Kimi rolling her eyes in disbelief.

June scoffed, "Your brother? No offense but he's American, you're Japanese."

"He's my stepbrother. My stepfather and my mom met while in France."

"Ha! And you're badmouthed me for having an adopted brother! You're being a hypocrite!"

"Hypocrite?!" snapped Kimi in annoyance. "I'm not the one who sounded like she escapes from an insane asylum!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" June snapped angrily, feeling insulted by the remark.

"Oh good. Our pizza is here." said Danny quickly as the pizza was put on the table. The waitress who delivered it walked slowly away seeing the tense look on the girls' faces.

"Yeah. Couldn't you girls chill for a moment?" asked Tommy nervously.

The girls didn't seem to hear him as Kimi continued, "I mean, you freak out at the lightest moment."

"Oh give me a break." groaned June. "I mean I face the dangers to my town and the magical world every day as long as I could remember. I fought elves, Loki, demons, gods, not to mention that war thing. I didn't ask for my job as Te Xuan Ze. It's just happened. My family and friends got in danger because they sometimes ended up right in the danger zone."

Kimi pauses then sighs as she said, "Same thing with me and Tommy. Alan keeps trying to kill us and our families got in danger as well. We didn't ask to be his enemies. It just happened."

"Could be worst. Could be popular girls."

"Popular girls? Please! Don't get me started! Popular girls are so uptight and snotty!"

June laughs as she agrees, "Yeah. Melissa O'Malley, there's a big pain in the butt. You know that she once made my friend Jody look bad during an election?"

"You thought you have it rough? Savannah, now there's a snotty popular girl for ya." said Kimi with a smirk. "I mean, she thinks she is so great, but she isn't. You imagined how many times she got on Angelica's case?"

"Well, look at this. You two girls finally saw eye to eye on a subject." said Tommy with a smile, happy that the girls are at least talking instead of being hostile.

"Yeah. Get away from the rivalry that was started back on the beach with the Sandman." said Danny in agreement.

That seems to be a bad thing to say as the girls frowns. Kimi said, "You know what? We never settle on that subject, did we?"

"No...we didn't." June growled.

The boys looks worried as Kimi and June glared at each other. One bad move could...

"How about a game of Dance Sing Competition," Kimi challenged as she got up and runs towards the said game.

"You're going down, Ninja Girl!" laughed June as she got up and joins her fellow Asian girl in a quick game of Dance Sing Competition.

"Well, what do you know?" asked Danny in amazement.

"Girls." said Tommy happily as he eats a slice of pizza.

--

While Tommy, Danny, Kimi, and June are on their double date, and while Chris is hanging with Ray-Ray and Roger, the rest of the gang decided to do some hanging of their own.

Susie gets a thoughtful face and whispers at Angelica.

"Angelica, I just realized something. Kira just said Kimi is the strongest of our group and you didn't argue with that." Susie pointed out.

"Susie, I admit I have an ego problem but I'm not stupid. Maybe, when I have my powers on, I'm one of the most powerful around, I mean, I can do some pretty cool stuff with my gravity control, but Kimi's skill-level and fighting experience are higher than most of us." Angelica whispers back. "Almost all my fighting ability comes from a combination of experience facing Alan's goons and my natural trickery instead of that martial arts thing of hers; combine that with Ninjetta's power and she obviously is the most powerful of us...not by much, but still."

Susie rolls her eyes yet smiles. It seems her blonde friend is finally maturing, at least a little bit.

"So...when you and Chris have a relationship...I mean, before the break up from what we heard...what was it like?" Nicole asked Jody trying to cheer up the girl.

Jody sighs happily as she said, "It was magical. Before the war thing, when it was just me and Chris...when he holds me, it like...time stops."

"Yep. Same with the rest of us." said Harold holding his hands before his head proudly.

"I mean, whenever we kiss and such, time stops for us. As long as there's no magic involved and such." said Lil giggling as she kisses Dil.

"Shame you and Chris didn't stay together. You two look like a cute couple." remarked Z making Jody blush a bit.

"Okay, please, enough. You're going to make her red hot." said Ophelia with a scowl.

"So how did you guys get to be together?" asked Jody curiously.

"For me and Chuckie, Finster here got turned into a werewolf. I realized my feelings for him around the same time." said Angelica with a smile.

"I went bad one time. We got together by the way of kissing." said Susie happily.

"Lil and Dil got together when Alan tried to use me for his evil plans." said Keely nodding to Lil and Dil hugging.

"And Keely and I got together after that." said Z putting his arm around Keely.

"What about Harold and Nicole?" asked Jody.

"Long story." said Harold and Nicole at once.

"You guys got it easy. I mean, you guys got together and stay together. I couldn't even stay with Chris and after what happened..."

The kids looked at each other then at Jody. They can tell that the girl is still in love with her ex despite what happened. If that's the case...

--

The couples laugh as they have a walk through the park.

"Come on. Give me a rematch!" said June in annoyance. "I know you cheated somehow, Miss Finster."

"June, I have beaten you ten times already. Give it a rest." said Kimi rolling her eyes in amusement.

Tommy and Danny laughed in amusement. The former looks at the girls as he said, "You know what amazes me? You girls went through this whole thing without trying to kill one another."

June and Kimi looks surprised. What Tommy said is true: they didn't try to hurt each other even once!

"Yeah...I guess we owe you boys for that." said Kimi with a smirk.

"Who us?" asked Danny innocently.

"I mean, I figure this date was just an attempt to make us be friends and all that."

"Well, we are trying to be romantic. We did so so far, right?"

June rolls her eyes, "Oh brother. If you think you succeeded in making me and Kimi be friends...guess what?"

June goes over to Danny as the halfa brace himself for the yelling. To his surprise, the Te Xuan Ze smiles as she kisses her boyfriend deeply.

"It work!" said Kimi giggling as she kisses Tommy happily as well.

The couples hugged and kissed, before letting go and smiling at one another. It seems impossible but it finally happened: Kimi and June have finally become pals. True they got some other things to work out but after all is said and done, things are going to turned out fine for the best.

Suddenly a blast hits near them knocking the kids to their feet.

"Hey kiddies!" laughed a voice of...stupidity.

"What? Oh great, not you idiots again!" groaned Tommy. Sure enough, nearby are the moronic goons AKA Ultimate Tippy, Tiger-tron, Ultimate Fiend, etc.

"Hey drink me, kid! Oh wait, do I still say that?" asked Ultimate Tippy stupidly.

"Who are these clowns?" asked June, eyes narrowing at the attacking enemies.

"Two of them are clowns, but they are Alan's cronies. They're idiots so they're nothing to worry about." said Kimi assuring her new friend.

"That's what they all say!" laughed Tiger-tron, claws out. "But the thing is, you ain't all that!"

"Wanna zap these guys back to the scrap heap?" asked Danny as he turns into his halfa self.

"Let's." said Tommy as he gets into his superpower mode while Kimi transformed into Ninjetta. This fight is going to sound similar.

They charged at the goons and get ready to fight. Wait, something's wrong. None of the bad guys are trying to attack.

"Okay, what gives? Aren't you going to do something?" asked June suspiciously.

"We are doing something." said Ultimate Fiend with a grin.

"What is?"

"Distracting you," Suddenly without warning, MegaRobosnail appears and grabs June, "Sucker!!"

"June!" yelled Danny as he flies after MegaRobosnail who seems to be trying to run off. But to his shock, the minion teleported...with June! "No!"

"Oh great! I shoulda known!" yelled Ninjetta as she noticed the other minions have teleported away as well.

--

"Let go of me!" yelled June as she struggles in MegaRobosnail's grip as the minion creaks while carrying the Te Xuan Ze through a room. "You have no idea what you're doing!"

"Oh, I'm afraid we do." The familiar voice of Alan said as the boy himself appears.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. 'complain because my daddy is gone' Matthews."

Alan chuckles as he shook his head, "A feisty one. That is what I expected from the Te Xuan Ze."

"You're making one dumb mistake, buster. When I get freed..."

Alan interrupted June, "Don't bother trying to escape. I have taken the liberty of updating MegaRobosnail's grip to resist your strength. Besides...we don't want you to miss your own wedding."

"Wedding? What wedding?" asked June confused.

"I promised a new friend of mine that he will finally have what he wanted in life. At least, my mom did. And after all he did to get his prize, who am I to disappoint him?"

June looks shocked. "So...you're the reason..."

"For Taylor and his friends' attack? Yep. For him staying the way he did when Loki have him trapped you that one time? Not really." Alan explained.

"Wait...if he's a good guy...do you really think Taylor will actually do your dirty work for you?!"

"Hey, if he wants his deepest wish, I will not deny him. Of course, before we get ready for your new life." Alan chuckles evilly as he got out some kind of helmet. "There's a little...brainwashing you will have to go through."

June's eyes widen in horror. She struggles in MegaRobosnail's grip as the enemy of Tommy places the helmet on her head, tying it down before pushing a few buttons.

And then, June's mind went blank.

To be continued...

Hoo boy. June's date with Danny ended up with her being captured. But what's this? June is now a minion of Alan and her boyfriend is Taylor?! What else could go wrong? How about Alan beginning his next step by trapping Orchid Bay and all that's in there in a realm of darkness? Things are getting tense before so stay tuned. Read and review!!


	10. Chapter 9: Darkness

**Te Xuan Tweens  
**  
**Chapter 9: Darkness**

Chris Fields stood in front of a wall of movie posters, his eyes locked on the very one he had gone there to see. "The Te Xuan Movie" was the "real-life" story of what happened during the war with a few artistic liberties taken so the production company wouldn't have to pay royalties to the people the event were based on.

As the bespectacled teen looked over the poster he found the actor that would be playing him. Some fresh faced seventeen year old with slicked back hair, a ripped body, and not a scar on him. That made him quite a bit angry, but he didn't storm off till he saw the actress playing Jody with her arms wrapped around the actor playing Chris.

He had tried to do it, it wasn't easy for him to have even gone to the theater, but God bless him, he had tried. Now it was time to go someplace else, someplace where he could get away from the war and the crappy movies and all the confusion and heartache that went with them.

"Chris, where ya goin'?!" Roger called seeing his friend slip through the doors of the theater and out into the night.

Ray-Ray grabbed Roger by the wrist and shook his head, "He's still not back to normal, especially now with the fallout from Jody. I guess he just needs some more time."

--

Danny mashed the buttons on his cell phone again, but still there was no answer. Why wasn't the matchstick answering his phone?! June had been captured and who knows what was happening to her while he had to search for her melodramatic brother!

"Dammit Chris, answer your friggin' phone!" Danny yelled running up the steps of the Fields home.

Phasing through the door, the ghost boy quickly went through the entire house searching for his friend only to come up empty.

"Where the hell could he be?!" Danny stammered taking off into the night in search of any of the others.

--

Chris pulled the hood of his cloak up as he stepped into the bar and walked up to the bartender. The big, purple skinned bartender leaned in close as the cloaked teen whispered into his ear. Stifling a cheer, Harry pulled Chris into a powerful hug.

"How ya been kid?" Harry asked excitedly, "Man I haven't seen you since just before the war."

Chris quickly looked around at the other patrons, "Keep it down Harry, I'm trying to stay incognito here."

"Oh right right, my bad," the bartender apologized, "Well hey, its great to see you again. Your usual table is open in the back, but watch your step tonight, we got a veritable powder keg going on."

"I thought this was neutral territory," Chris suggested.

"Normally it is and I never have to worry 'bout it, but tonight we got four different factions in here and they ain't too happy so tread lightly," the big guy told him.

"I'll be careful," the bespectacled teen assured his big friend.

"See that you are kid, I know you can't afford to pay for the repairs again," Harry laughed.

Chris shrugged as he walked through the bar to his usual table in the back corner. Along the way he had come across the Brobdonigans, the Murphies, the Dragons, and the Blades. Two human gangs and two magical gangs. Each of them had their own reputation for mayhem and destruction, but this place, The Nook, was a neutral zone. No fighting was tolerated and anyone that broke that rule would pay the price.

Picking up the candle on his table, Chris snapped his fingers to light it, then set it back and leaned back in his chair. His face was still hidden beneath his cloak, but that didn't fool the purple skinned ogress coming his way.

Lucy was Harry's one and only daughter and she was just as beautiful as she was strong. Daddy's little girl through and through, but she had a reputation all her own. As she passed by several tables, dropping off drinks and picking up empty glasses, she finally arrived at the firecaster's and sat down across from him, her ruby red eyes and lips sparkling as she looked at him.

Chris didn't make a single move other than to smile, "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Too long," Lucy answered, placing her huge, yet strangely soft hand over the top of his.

--

Danny finally found the others and after explaining the situation, Jody and Ophelia took Chuckie and Angelica to find Chris while Phil, Lil, Dil, Suzie, and the rest went to Ah-Mah's house to enlist her help as well. Danny took off back into the sky to meet up with Kimi and Tommy, praying that they weren't already too late to save June.

Whatever was happening to her, the halfa prayed she would be strong enough to resist until they could get to her!

--

"Well Mr. Evermore, I do believe you have a wedding to get to," Coco said snidely, as she ushered him out of his dressing room and down the hall of the ship to the awaiting chapel.

Inside Taylor found June wearing the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. It was a cream white dress with crimson red highlights. The dress snuggled tightly around her body, revealing her shoulders and slender neck where a lace choker hung with a ruby dangling from it.

"Shall we begin?" Coco asked.

--

Lucy and Chris laughed as they reacquainted themselves and filled in the gaps. It had been nearly a year since the last time they had seen each other and Lucy wanted to hear all the stories. When they were younger Lucy was the one with the life of adventure, traveling around with her dad and learning all sorts of things, but when her dad built the Nook that all changed. Now Chris was the world traveler and he was the one telling the stories.

That is, he was until the bar suddenly filled with shouting and cursing. Chris quickly made his way into the middle of the fight and pushed the two humans apart. A Murphy and a Brobdonigan… it figured.

"If you guys are gonna fight, I suggest you take it outside," Chris suggested.

"An' jus' who the hell do ya think you are?" the Murphy said in a thick Irish accent.

"I'm just trying to keep the peace, buddy," Chris responded, being sure the keep the hood over his face.

Unfortunately, keeping the peace was easier said than done. Before he had a chance to react, the firecaster was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air in a bear hug while the Murphy wound up a punch. Faster than the gang members expected, Chris drove the back of his head into the nose of the man holding him. As the man fell back, he tore off Chris' cloak, revealing who he was.

"Oi! I know you! You're that freak from the war!" the Murphy yelled, attracting everyone's attention.

"Oh this won't end well," Chris thought to himself as the other gangs moved in around him…

--

Danny had lost both his patience and his temper during the flight to catch up with Kimi and Tommy. The couple could only see a flaring green light as it came roaring up the street and zoomed past them so quickly it actually created a drift pulling them forward a bit.

"Danny?" Kimi asked worriedly as the green trail screamed high into the night sky creating a mini sonic boom.

The halfa was no longer thinking about back up or taking things slowly, he was just dead set on tearing his enemies apart. He would start with Mega Robo Snail, the one who had grabbed June in the first place. The mechanoid was floating just before him and yelling something incoherent.

The white haired teen exploded with power phasing right through the mechanoid and speeding right up to the gigantic airship filling the night sky. Suddenly, Mega Robo Snail felt his energy levels reaching extremely high levels until he exploded and rained down on the city below.

Danny actually flew a little past the airship, quickly allowing himself to fall back to it while firing a devastating blast of energy. The attack hit only seconds before Danny fell through the hole it created.

He found himself in the crew quarters and all around him the crew looked angrily at the white haired teen. His eyes glowered with power as he clenched his fists in absolute hatred.

--

Below, Tommy and Kimi could see green blasts of energy shooting out of one section followed quickly by a large explosion that sent that same section falling away from the main ship.

They couldn't believe that had been caused by their friend, "What's he doing?" Kimi asked frantically.

"That's what we're going to find out," came a voice from behind and above.

The pair looked back to find Jasmine, Tucker, and Sam atop Haku. The white scaled dragon lowered just enough for them to climb aboard and then shot off like a rocket towards the airship. They all prayed they weren't too late…

--

Jody led the small group through Orchid Bay Park until they came to the bar known as The Nook. It was still hard for Ophelia to believe that all of these magical locations and people had been there for hundreds of years, but she had to admit that she was more than a little excited to explore them all. It was that very excitement that scared her friends, as she threw open the door to see a huge fireball come shooting towards her. If Jody hadn't dove at her and dropped them both to the ground, there wouldn't have been much left of Ophelia but a pair of smoking boots.

The Nook was an absolute mad house with violence and fighting and right at the center of it was a familiar bespectacled firecaster. He stood back to back with Lucy fighting off various creatures and denizens of the bar until the ogress was tackled to the ground and Chris was left to fight on his own. That wasn't a problem until his eyes locked with Jody's.

The blonde couldn't take her eyes off him and vice versa, but when in the middle of a bar fight, it wasn't wise to get distracted. The chair came from somewhere behind him and exploded as it sent him forward into a pile of demons and humans ripping each other apart.

Ophelia smiled, a very creepy and deranged smile, then without warning leapt into the fray. Jody was left standing with Chuckie and Angelica watching the punk girl sail across the room, sort of crowd surfing as she passed from one set of arms to the next, sometimes kicking creatures in the face with her steel toed boots.

Finally, every man, woman, and creature in the bar was brought to a screeching halt as a gigantic column of fire erupted in the middle of the room. Just as suddenly as the flames appeared, they quickly disappeared leaving only a very angry firecaster. His eyes were blazing with power and his teeth were bared as if he was in absolute agony.

"JUNE!!" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs, shaking the very foundations of the building itself.

From behind the bar, Harry leapt into action quickly scooping up Ophelia, Jody, Chuckie, Angelica, and Lucy before making a beeline for the door. Just as they escaped the bar, the roof exploded out and an intensely burning form shot out leaving an orange trail blazing in the night sky.

--

Jasmine was the first inside the airship, but to her surprise all she found was a trail of crumpled bodies and exploded mechanoids.

"You're friend certainly knows how to bring own the house," Jasmine said pushing over one of the fallen crewman with her foot. "Who would have guessed he had this much power?"

Kimi quickly took the lead, "Follow me and stick close, we don't know what kind of traps Allen might still have set for us."

The former Te Xuan Ze raised an eyebrow in surprise then smiled and fell in line behind Tucker and Sam. Kimi and Tommy lead the group the large ship carefully turning corners and moving through rooms as cautiously as possible, but all they found was more and more destruction. Danny had been thorough in his rampage and yet he hadn't taken a single life…except for the robotic ones.

"Isn't there anything left for us to fight?" Sam asked jokingly.

Suddenly the Goth girl went sailing across the room, slamming into Tucker, "Be careful what you wish for!"

It was the Mystery Girl from the house attack only now she wasn't wearing her suit from before, now she was wearing armor a lot like Kimi's and brandishing a very evil looking sword.

"Savannah!" Kimi yelled angrily drawing her own swords.

"No!" Jasmine declared jumping in front of Kimi, "You have to find Danny and help my granddaughter. As for me, I'll take care of this little thief."

"Isn't that sweet, you brought your grandma and she thinks she can fight," Savannah sneered.

Jasmine didn't say a word, she just pointed in the direction the kids should take and then reached over her shoulder, drawing her staff.

"Now you'll see how Ah-Mah deals with prissy little thieves!"

--

Danny drove his knee deep into Lance's crotch then lifted him by his collar and threw through the large double doors at the end of the hallway. The halfa had fought his way through most of the airship just to reach that one room and what he found waiting fro him was anything but what he could have expected even in his wildest nightmares!

June stood in a wedding dress, holding a bouquet with her right arm wrapped around Taylor's. Danny quickly looked down at himself to find that his clothes were ripped and bloodied then his gaze settled on Taylor.

"I'll kill you!" the white haired teen screamed lunging at Taylor, shooting the demi-god in both shoulders before leaping up and driving his feet into Taylor's chest.

Taylor was so taken aback by the ferocity of the attack that he couldn't react in time to defend himself. The Halfa lifted him by the collar and pushed him back, punching again and again until finally Danny threw an uppercut that sent Taylor flying backwards into the altar.

Finally, Danny looked over at June and smiled. He had reached her, he had gotten back to the girl he loved, but she wasn't smiling back at him…

"June?" he asked stepping forward curiously.

--

The blazing form of Chris Fields came screaming up through the air towards the airship, quickly noticing all the damage to the structure and his dragon Haku taking out the flying defenses that encircled the ship. Suddenly, a window on the starboard side of the ship exploded as a familiar white haired teen fell out, plummeting towards the ground.

"Danny?!" Chris stammered.

The firecaster gave Danny a thirty second count to start flying and get back up to the ship before going after his falling friend himself. Catching the halfa by the wrist, Chris took in all the injuries his friend had sustained before flying back up to the window Danny had fallen from.

Chris carefully laid Danny down on the carpet of what appeared to be an altar, a very strange thing to find on a ship like that, but he wasn't questioning it. As he tended to Danny and tried to wake his friend, Chris hadn't noticed someone approaching from behind until it was too late.

Suddenly feeling someone behind him, Chris barely avoided an axe kick that dented the floor where he had once been. Turning to face his new attacker, the firecaster came face to face with his sister.

"June?!" he stammered the same way Danny had only minutes before…

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 10: Deadly Reunions

Note: This is another tervaco chapter.

**Te Xuan Tweens**

**Chapter 10: Deadly Reunions**

Jasmine Lee drove her knee hard into Savannah's stomach then spun, swinging the end of her staff at the back of the girl's neck. Savannah fell to the ground unconscious and covered in bruises, not to mention completely humiliated by the fact that she'd been beaten by a granny.

"That's how we do things in the old school you little brat," Jasmine said before running after the others.

Little did she know that one floor above her, her grandkids were locked in a life or death battle…

--

"Rematch time," Chris said circling the room, face to face against his sister.

She didn't say anything, she just looked him in the eye angrily. Beyond that, she made no attempt to talk or psyche him out the way she used to. It was more than a little unnerving, especially with her in that wedding dress…

"I don't want to fight you June," Chris told her, his arms at his side, back to his normal form, "but I will if you force me to."

For anyone that had been there during the dying days of the war, this scene was eerily familiar and devastatingly so. Brother and sister were about to face off once more…

--

Harry stood with his daughter, Jody, Ophelia, Chuckie, and Angelica watching the people and creatures within The Nook pummeling each other and tearing the joint apart.

The big, purple ogre looked over at the kids, "When am I gonna learn not to let humans in here?"

"Oh come on you big, purple people eater," Ophelia retorted, "You can't tell me you weren't having fun in there."

Harry looked back at his bar once more then smiled, "You're still helping me clean up this whole mess."

Overhead, a small twin engine craft settled in the forest and two very familiar figures stepped out.

"I still don't understand why we're here instead of the old bag's place," Cree said.

Her boyfriend Alan looked back at her, "It doesn't matter if you understand or not, we won't be staying long, we're just looking for a little help.

"But your Mom and the others are still up there on the airship. Don't you think they could use our help?" Cree continued her questions.

"That may be so, but she's also keeping the best of the best occupied while we complete our task down here. All we have to do is create a little more havoc to take care of the rest of the heroes and we'll be able to finish things without any more run ins," Alan finally gave her the full explanation.

"As if calling for a meeting of all those gangs at The Nook wasn't gonna create enough of a distraction?" she chided.

Alan smiled evilly, "Let's just call it…insurance."

The couple finally came across a cave with a very special occupant who didn't need any explanation. She just nodded her head as a wicked smile crossed her grey lips.

"Did you really have to call her in?" Cree asked as the vile woman passed them and stepped out into the night.

Alan just kept on smiling as the woman stood to her full height of five foot nothing and lifted her arms above her head. An unnerving chanting began to echo through the night air sending shivers up and down Cree's spine. The woman's hands were emanating with power, bolts of electricity sparkling and streaking from them, and then she clapped her hands together creating an ear shattering KABOOM! Turning from her stage, the woman walked back to Alan and stuck her hand out suggestively.

"That's it? That's what I paid you for?" the rich teen queried.

Suddenly the woman moved with unbelievable speed grabbing the boy by the throat and pulling down to look her right in the eye, "For what you paid, that's all you get. You want more, you pay more, got it?!"

She then pushed him stumbling back and walked back into her cave leaving the couple to wonder just what her spell had done.

"What a crock!" Alan yelled, kicking the ground furiously.

Cree was about to storm back into the cave when a white robed man appeared from the air, slamming to the ground in a crouched position. Beneath his white kimono were red armor and his muscular chest. He was Asian and dressed in traditional Asian clothing…for the 16th century that is.

Alan stammered searching for the words, looking at this being standing before him, energy literally pouring off of him, "Kai…Kai Yee?"

The man's stone hard gaze looked down at Alan as an odd smile carved its path along his face, "You have summoned me…"

--

Chris ducked just as June's fist pounded into the wall behind him, denting the two foot durasteel wall. Launching himself forward, the firecaster found little time to react as his sister punted him across the room. She was faster and stronger than he had ever imagined and there was nothing holding her back this time. If he couldn't hold her off, there would be nothing to stop her from crushing the life out of him.

She picked up one of the pews in the chapel and swung it like a club, knocking over all the other pews in her path then brought it up over her head, down straight at her brother.

Moving as quickly as he could, Chris swung his arm up and across, releasing a precise line of fire that sliced the pew in half. The heavy wooden stand came crashing down right between his legs and left him feeling more than a little exposed.

June, still as unemotional as before, tossed what was left of the pew to the side, reached down and ripped off part of the wedding dress, then leapt in the air. She was finally starting to show some kind of emotion as she drove her knee down at her brother's chest, but it wasn't the kind he wanted to see.

Rage poured out from her very being as June swung viciously at her brother with a haymaker. To her surprise, Chris had barely blocked it, but the blow had sent him flying back and knocked him off balance.

Not allowing her opponent the opportunity to right himself, June dashed forward, ducking as she wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted him, only to slam him back against the far wall as she brought him down.

Chris tasted blood as brought his fists down on June's shoulders, trying to break free of her grip. She was so much stronger than he was, but the advantage was still his… he hoped. Thoughts of their last battle entered his mind as grabbed her hair and pulled with all his might, throwing a knee up and finally breaking free of her grasp.

In their last encounter, Chris had been nearly at full power, but June was holding back as she fought him. There was never any doubt that she would beat him, that wasn't the point. Freakshow's plan had been to demoralize her, but that wasn't what Chris thought of now. At that precise moment all he could think of was that if he couldn't beat her at half strength, what hope did he have against an unbound Te Xuan Ze?

Lost in thought, but still aware of his movements, the firecaster swung with all he had, hoping against hope that his punch might knock his sister away and give him some room to breath…there was a loud snap and the sounds of his screams filled the large chamber.

Cradling his right hand and backing away Chris could only say one thing, "Bad idea…"

What had he been thinking? He could never have beaten her, not in a million years, not in all the training sessions they'd had, he had never once won.

June backhanded him, sending Chris skidding across the ground of the chapel and to the large window he'd flown in from. Maybe he couldn't win against her there in that confined space, but he was a flyer now, he didn't have to stay on the ground. It would take some maneuvering and a huge risk, but if he could get her out the window…

--

Tommy, Kimi, Sam, and Tucker moved through the corridors of the airship, taking out the minimal resistance they found until they came across the same doors that Danny had found.

"What do you guys think?" Tommy asked nervously, his sword heavy in his hands.

Sam looked at Kimi and nodded in agreement. They didn't have to say anything, they just got ready to move in.

"Uh guys?" Tucker asked in his usual way, "What makes you think that this is a good idea?"

"They're out friends Tucker, we've gotta do whatever we can to help them," Sam explained.

Tucker waved his hand to stop her, "I know that, I mean, these guys are like unbelievably powerful, like shake the earth to its core powerful and what are we? A couple of teens with swords and Fenton gear."

Kimi put a hand on Tucker's shoulder as he looked down at the ground, "It may be daunting, but we do what we must."

Just as Kimi finished they heard screaming coming through the door and without another word burst in just in time to see June, still in her tattered wedding dress tackle Chris out the window.

"NO!!" Kimi and Sam yelled in unison watching the siblings plummet out of the open space.

Running across the destroyed chapel, they both came skidding to a halt when they found Danny unconscious and covered in bruises. Tommy and Tucker peered carefully out through the window to see the forms of their friends quickly shrinking in sight as they fell through the clouds…

--

Chris just went limp as his sister held him by the collar and they fell through the air. It had taken a major risk letting her get that close to him, but the gamble had been worth it. Now he just had to figure out a way to knock her free of the mind control and get her down to the ground in one piece.

June, no longer amazed by the fact that they were screaming towards the ground, continued her assault against her brother. She had never released his collar and now pulled him into a devastating punch directly to the face that knocked his glasses away and drew blood gushing forth from his nose.

The firecaster had had enough of playing the punching bag and chose that moment to focus everything he had into a two legged kick to June's face that not only knocked him free of her grip, but also sent her spinning back uncontrollably. Chris smiled a little then remembered that he couldn't let her fall too much ahead of him or he wouldn't be able to save her from hitting the ground so hard it would kill her.

Bursting into flames, he dove towards her only to be hit in the face with a huge ball of cloth that had once been another section of her wedding dress. The cloth clung to him, burning up as it wrapped around him and he fell back into his sister's waiting arms. June brought her arms around Chris in a headlock controlling him like a boogey board as thy both fell through the air.

Chris was wriggling and doing his best to break free, but June's strength kept reminding him of just how weak he was when compared to her. Finally he just swung his head down and threw it back with as much force as he could muster. Once again he hit his sister in the nose and knocked himself free of her grip.

Burning hotter and hotter the dress finally fell away in ashes and he flew up at his sister and past her, curving around and back down at her, driving a downward flying fist at the back of her head. At this point his only hope was to knock her cold and then find a way to safely land, but she was so thick headed, he was afraid the attack wouldn't do much more than infuriate her even more.

The plummeting bride-to-be was dazed, but managed to look up just as her brother brought his fist down with all his might. The attack caused her eyes to black out and her head to spin, but she still grabbed a hold of him once more.

June didn't attack her brother, she just held on to him with a death grip, but as they continued falling, a familiar feeling welled up inside her. June's head ached as she started to remember a white haired teen, someone important to her, someone that wasn't Taylor, but the more she remembered the more it hurt.

Chris suddenly started to yell as he grabbed her and pulled up in the air. June looked back over her shoulder to see the ground coming up extremely fast…

--

Kai Yee looked up just in time to see what looked like a meteor hit the ground not far from where he stood.

Beside him, the black-haired teen kept yammering, "Hey are you even listening to me?!"

The large Asian man turned his powerful gaze back on the boy and then snatched the sword known as the Shadow Striker from him, "I should thank you for returning this blade to me once more, but I shall show it instead by allowing you to live!"

"Hey, that wasn't the deal we had!" Alan yelled grabbing Kai Yee by the sleeve.

The large man did not look happy to have this young pup's hands on him and quickly unsheathed the sword, raising it above his head in one smooth movement.

"You know what?" Cree asked as nicely as possible as she grabbed Alan, "You can just keep it, have fun!"

And with that the girl pulled her boyfriend away from Kai Yee as fast as she possibly could, leaving the ancient swordsman alone to look over his old friend.

"You and I have some work to do…" Kai Yee said laughing to himself.

To be continued…

Whoa, what a chapter, huh? I've been waiting to write the rematch between June and Chris for a while now and to do it like this? In any event, will either of them have survived that fall? And what of Danny? And just where does Kai Yee fit into all of this? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!


	12. Chapter 11: True Love Restored

Author's note  
Okay, this is my next chapter. For this one, I will bring in a familiar song from _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_. I hope you all enjoy.

**Te Xuan Tweens**

**Chapter 11: True Love Restored**

Jasmine Lee runs into the room where the so-called wedding almost took place. She was expecting a big battle taking place here but by the time she arrived, all she saw was Tommy, Kimi, Sam, and Tucker with Danny on the last two's shoulders looking out a window..

"Did I miss something? Where's Chris?" asked the former Te Xuan Ze in concern as she goes over to the broken window where the kids are at.

"Right now, his sister went and tackled him out the window. They fell right out." said Tommy in concern.

"What? Tackled him?"

"Right. She attacked him as if he was the enemy." Tucker said in concern. "You don't suppose..."

"Never mind that for now! We got to get them before who know what happens." said Jasmine in concern. She knows what just happened. June and Chris were fighting again! Last time, it was because Chris was mind-controlled by Freakshow. What if...

"Good! I hope you don't mind me showing you the door!" exclaimed a voice. The group sees Coco nearby with an evil smile as she continued, "Or in this case, the window!"

"Coco La Bouche!" said Kimi, looking angrily at the sight of her mother's former boss.

"Sorry you all can't stay but I must insist that you all go. "

"You got to make us first!" exclaimed Jasmine as she gets her staff and giving a glare at Alan's mother. This woman is the mother of the same fiend who has her granddaughter kidnapped, attacked her son's house, and even turned June, Danny, and Chris into animals!

"Blow Hard!" exclaimed Coco. Suddenly something came in, a big, ugly, fat looking monster with trousers and green fur. "Take care of the intruders, if you please."

"Why is he called Blow Hard?" asked Tucker puzzled.

Suddenly Blow Hard breaths in and breaths out very fast causing a major gush of wind to blow out of the monster very fast! The heroes were unprepared for it as they, along with the unconscious Danny, finds themselves blown out the window. Blow Hard managed to stop blowing wind long enough to laugh menacingly at the fallen (literally) heroes.

"Shut up and activated the steel windows! There's a draft in here!" snapped Coco angrily as Blow Hard stops laughing. The monster grunts in obedience as he pushes a window making a metal plate cover where the broken window used to be.

--

"'Why is he called Blow Hard'? That is the stupidest question you had ever asked!" Sam yelled at Tucker angrily as she and the others continued to fall.

"Well, excuse me! Can you blame a guy just for asking?!" yelled Tucker as he continues falling.

"Yes!"

"Hey, if that dragon friend of yours is around, call for him now!" exclaimed Kimi. The ground is getting closer and closer by the moment.

"No need! I'm here!" yelled a familiar voice as suddenly something appears under them, just in time to catch them.

"Haku!" said Jasmine in relief. She is relieved that the dragon came to her and the others' rescue each time they needed it.

"Luckily I saw you all falling and flew down to catch you." said Haku as he flew down to the ground.

"Well, why didn't you catch June and Chris?" asked Tommy in disbelief. "I mean, you coulda saved them! You coulda..."

"Relax, young one. They are powerful warriors and dwell with things worst as a fall before. They will survived the fall, I assured you."

"Speaking of which, we better get down there and see if they're okay." said Jasmine worried as Haku continues flying to where Chris and June has fallen before.

"What's left of them." said Kimi, worried for her new friend June. She has just become friends with someone who once tried to kick her butt all the time. Kimi just can't allow a new friend to die, not a chance.

--

Chris opens his eyes as he groans. He got up and looks around. He finds himself in the Orchid Bay forest, not far from the Nook.

"Geez, I didn't have a fall that bad since...well, I'm trying not to think about that right now." groaned Chris as he check his glasses. Good, still okay. He then looks around to see where June is and if she's alright.

Sure enough, he finds his sister nearby, facing up on the ground. Chris checked June. He looks amazed. A fall like that woulda killed someone, yet here she only survived with only a few bruises. It's a good thing he grabbed her and pulled up in the air, controlling the fall in time. Otherwise, how would he explain this to his adopted family?

'Geez, it looks like June took the brunt of the fall'. Chris thought as he grins. The firecaster is glad to have someone like her for a sister, even though the two fought and try to kill one another twice before, mostly because one time or another one of them was mind-controlled. Chris shakes June as he said, "June?"

Suddenly June wakes up and kicks the firecaster in the chest sending him crashing into the tree. Chris groans as he looks up to see the Te Xuan Ze returning to her feet. Looking at her brother with conflict, the girl marches at him.

"Crud! She is still mind-controlled! After all that and she is still in that jerk's control!" said Chris with a frown. He breaths in and out and groans. The firecaster is tired out from all the fighting. And from the looks of things, it doesn't look like June is going to fall anytime soon.

June meanwhile is having problems of her own. As she gets ready to continue her fight while mind-controlled by the one who has her kidnapped before, new familiar feelings welled up in her. The white-haired teen, the same one, becoming a black haired one, both of them having fun, kissing, etc. June now thinks of Chris and for some odd reasons, when they fight, it isn't out of hatred or anger. More like...fun? The girl growls as she jumps in ready to deal what could be the final blow.

"No!" Suddenly a familiar ninja jumps in and kicks June in the chest sending her away from Chris. The firecaster watch as Kimi said, "June, I thought we were friends now! What were you thinking?!"

June glares at her new opponent as she jumps at her. It's time for the next fight between the Te Xuan Ze and Ninjetta.

--

"Lila?" asked Jody as she spotted the Bigfoot arriving on the scene.

"Hey, I thought Chris would be here since Roger said he left because of the movie." said Lila. Looking at the madness that is quickly dying down, the Bigfoot said, "Don't tell me. Chris started another riot."

"I'm not sure. The Murphys and the Brobdonigans were the ones starting it." said Harry as he threw out the last of the Blades. "The Dragons and Blades joined in. I have never seen them acting this crazy before. They claim to be at the Nook being called for a meeting of all the gangs in the Orchid Bay area."

"What a coincidence that they acted crazy when Chris shows up." said Lucy in suspicion.

Jody and Lila looks worried as they look at each other. Something is going on here. The gangs were all called in to a meeting and didn't started causing trouble until around the same time Chris did. It can't be a coincidence.

"What if someone called the meeting of all those gangs at the Nook to make a distraction? That somehow someone knew Chris would be there. I mean, putting a lot of gangs like the Murphys, Brobdonigans, Dragons, and Blades is like putting in a big explosive bomb." said Jody. "And Chris could be the matches."

"I was thinking the same thing!" exclaimed Lila in agreement.

This could mean one thing: big trouble.

--

"Oh geez, not again!" groaned Tommy as he, Jasmine, Sam, and Tucker, the last one holding Danny, arrived on the scene just in time to see Kimi and June fighting it out...again. "I thought they made up by now."

"Look, this isn't another fight. June is mind-controlled!" Chris said getting the others' attention.

"Mind-controlled?" asked Sam arching an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah, I can tell that she isn't acting like herself when she attacked me back on the ship. She attacked Danny for no reason. I know that feeling before when Freakshow controlled him and me."

"Alan." said Tommy with a groan. "He did it again. When we first met him, he has mind-controlled my friends, my brother, and my cousin into trying to kill me. He once turned Susie into a bad girl. Heck, the creep even turned me and the others into robots via nanonites and took control of us. We have experience when it comes to mind-control."

"June...June..." said a familiar voice. It's Danny. He has finally woken up.

"Whoa, Danny. Easy, man. Things are going to be alright." said Tucker supporting his friend.

"Guys...June...she is mind-controlled. She's..."

"We know, Danny. We know." said Jasmine worried. "There must be a way to freed her."

"Wait. I remember how I freed my friends. Alan has controlled Kimi first, making her the source of his mind-control. I freed her and my friends when I kissed her." said Tommy in realization, "The kiss of true love."

"How romantic." said Sam dryly, with a hint of sarcasm and jealously in her voice.

'Boy, I wish Jody has kissed me when Freakshow has turned me into his puppet.' thought Chris in amusement. Deciding to change the subject even in his mind, the firecaster turned to Ninjetta blocking one of June's blows with her sword as he yelled, "Kimi, bring June over here! We got an idea!"

"I hope it's a good one because my sword can't take one more attack!" yelled Kimi as she shoots webs at June trapping her. The ninja runs over to her friends just as the mind-controlled Te Xuan Ze breaks free and chased after her. The two are getting closer...

"Now!"

Kimi jumps out of the way causing June to missed her. Chris grabs Danny and throws him at the girl. The two collided into each other and something wonderful happen: the two kissed each other on the lips. Although June looks like she is trying to resist at first, memories, pure ones of herself and Danny, suddenly appear to her calming the Te Xuan Ze down. She relaxes as the Te Xuan Ze continues kissing the halfa and hugging him while she closes her eyes.

June: _**In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone**_

_**They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart**_

_**I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me**_

_**Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**_

Danny: _**I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes**_

June & Danny: _**And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you**_

_**They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together**_

_**Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**_

_**I know love will find a way**_

June opens her eyes as she recalls the next memory, one of which she is hugging the same boy she is kissing right now. Danny soon changes back to his normal self as June looks at him. No longer is she staring at him in hatred or anger. Rather...love and happiness.

"Danny?" asked June, finally speaking since before her being controlled by Alan. "Where...where are we?"

"June, you're back. You're back." said Danny, tears in his eyes as he hugs June. The girl he has loved is back to her true self.

"And why do I feel like I have been through heck?"

"Geez, I wonder why." said Sam crossing her arms while rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Trust me, sis. We'd explain later." said Chris nearby as he chuckled along with the others.

"All I got to say is, welcome back, June. We missed you." said Kimi patting her new friend on the shoulder. June smiles back. For a while, it seems like the worst is now over.

"How touching." said a familiar voice. June and Jasmine's eyes widen in horror. That voice...it can't be! Unfortunately, as the group turns, a familiar Asian smirks in amusement, "Shame that I have to ruin just a beautiful moment."

"Kai Yee!" shouted June and Jasmine in shock and disbelief.

"Who's that?" asked Tommy worried. He doesn't like the look of that guy and from the shocked faces of June and Jasmine, they are familiar with him.

"She is June's ancestor, one of the greatest Te Xuan Zes ever but he fell to corruption! After the last time we fought, he got turned into stone. But how he did he restored back to normal?" asked Jasmine confused.

"You should thank a four-eyed boy and his girlfriend for bringing me back." crowed Kai Yee slyly, "Even though one of them was a little rough on me before."

"Alan and Cree!" yelled Tommy and Kimi angrily.

Kai Yee glares at his descendant and said, "I have been itching to fight you again, little one. You have foiled me before but this time..."

"No this times this time, ugly! You fought the veterans, now fight the rookies!" exclaimed Ninjetta as she jumps at him with her sword out. What happened again caught her off guard as Kai pulled a familiar weapon out and uses it to block the attack. Kimi yelps as her sword has broken into pieces upon impact. "Okay, what just happened?"

"The Shadow Striker!" gasped Jasmine in horror as she saw a familiar weapon in the corrupted Te Xuan Ze's hands.

"Yes. I guess you could that my new friends gave me this as a welcome home gift. I used to own this at one time, right after the demon who own this got defeated."

"Would that demon be the Shadow Man?!" demanded Tommy suspiciously.

Kai Yee looks puzzled as he eyes Tommy. There's something familiar about him...

"You looked familiar to me, boy. Have I threatened you before?" asked Kai Yee with a frown. There's got to be something about this boy that is familiar to him…

"I haven't seen you before but no one makes a fool out of my girl!" exclaimed Tommy as he steps forward.

"Tommy, no!" protested Jasmine as he stood in the way. "We can't fight him like this!"

"Why not? You and June had defeated him before. Besides, we outnumbered him."

"Actually, it was June who has beaten him. But still, with the Shadow Striker in his possession, it makes him too unpredictable to take on right now!"

"So what are we going to do?" asked Tucker worried.

"Die, of course!" remarked Kai Yee as he jumps up and prepares to strike. Tommy held out a hand...and suddenly a shield came out of nowhere and blocked his attack knocking him back. "What in the world?"

"How did I do that?" asked Tommy confused as the shield he has unknowingly changed disappeared. He doesn't recall having that attack.

"Yo Haku! If you're here, help us out!" yelled Chris quickly.

Haku flew in and created a distraction: using his fire attacks, he created a flaming wall that surrounded the corrupted Te Xuan Ze. Kai Yee growls as he strikes the wall at all sides. By the time the flaming wall is gone, so are his enemies. Haku has grabbed and escaped with them during the distraction.

"Well done, but I have yet to begun." said Kai Yee in amusement. He then remembers the boy, Tommy, who has somehow blocked his attack. It reminded the former Te Xuan Ze...of him. Could it be? Could the boy be his descendant?

--

Alan and Cree returns and watch as the minions clean up the altar room.

"What happen here?" asked Alan although he obviously knew the truth.

"Let's say Taylor's big day got ruined big time. Not to worry, his not really wife pushed the fire guy out of the ship." Ultimate Fiend said with a shrug.

"Oh, and Blow Hard really blew the others away too." said Killer Boppo referring to the new minion.

"All in all, it looks like the other distraction has worked." said Alan with a smirk. The wedding was just a deploy to keep Tommy, Kimi, June, Danny, and Chris out of the way so he could concentrated on summoning Kai Yee and continued creating more havoc.

"I take it that summoning Kai Yee has work." said Jean-Claude as he comes in.

"Yes though that creep took the Shadow Striker." Cree said with a frown.

"Not the first time he did." mumbled Alan under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. We will get the Shadow Striker back. In the meantime, Technus, see to Mr. Evermore...oh, and do lock him in the godproof cell. He's done working for us."

"Yes, oh great boss." said Technus evilly as he goes to pick the unconscious demigod.

Jean-Claude smirks secretly while Alan isn't looking. This has gone well, oh so very well. The assistant of Coco La Bouche has done a lot of work getting the item needed for later. Everything is going according to plan. And soon...afterwards, it will not matter...

To be continued...

Good. June is back to normal and with Danny again. But it looks like Taylor is getting backstabbed, big time. What did Kai Yee find about Tommy to be familiar to him? Does it happen to involve the flashback in the prologue? And what is the corrupted Te Xuan Ze plans to do now, as well as Alan? The next chapter is coming soon so find out next time!


	13. Chapter 12: Shadow Play

**Te Xuan Tweens**

**Chapter 12: Shadow Play**

In the living room, June, back in her own familiar clothes, finished strapping the sheath to her belt. The blade was the one she'd found at the beginning of the war. Its silver hilt shone brilliantly in the light as she held it. This sword was beautiful and had gotten her through the worst of the war, but now it was time to put it to the true test, against the Shadow Striker.

Next door, Lila and Kimi sat in the kitchen of the Field's house watching Chris rap on one of the walls carefully. He finally tapped his knuckles with a hollow thud and a smile crossed his face. The girls watched, filled with curiosity, as Chris drove his elbow through the wall and pulled out the broken pieces of dry wall.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Lila asked coming up behind him as he reached into the wall again.

Slowly, he pulled out an object about eleven inches long wrapped in a tattered cloth, "Looking for something."

Setting it down on the table, the girls both peered over his shoulders while he unwrap the item to reveal a stone black, sword hilt with no blade attached to it. Immediately, Lila recognized the weapon and felt a chill run down her spine.

"What is that thing doing here?!" she stammered.

Chris held the hilt in his hand, looking over all the details again, for the first time since he had put it there. The weapon was the same one he had used while under Freakshow's control to attack his sister. The battle had been meant to drive a wedge between June and Chris, and while it did cost him his arm, the pair had never been closer than they were then.

Kimi didn't understand, "Why doesn't the hilt have a blade? What good is something like that?"

The firecaster smiled as he focused on the hilt. Suddenly the veins in his right arm flashed with a bright orange and the flash moved down his arm, to his hand, and came blasting out from the sword in the form of a fiery blade, blazingly hot in the confined space of the kitchen.

"This thing has only caused trouble in the past" Chris explained, "but now its time to set things right."

--

June waited outside with Tommy and Haku, waiting for the others to meet up with them. Soon everyone had joined up with them except for Chris, Lila, and Kimi. When the last three finally showed up, it was not what anyone else had expected.

June went cold when she caught sight of her brother dressed in the armor again. Her own armor suddenly felt heavier as she watched him pull the helm down over his head snuggly and check the hilt hanging from his belt.

"Chris…" she said stepping up to him, "I see you decided to try it out again."

Tommy and the others were almost mesmerized by the armored siblings. June was adorned in shined chrome plate mail, her arms covered by chain mail sleeves, with a pair of power gauntlets covering her hands. Chris on the other hand wore a black metal plate mail that looked like it had been made by a pair of very unpleasant hands. The devilish looking armor covered everything but his arms and head. His bare arms lead to a pair of open handed black gauntlets with large openings on the back of either hand. His helm was more of a spiked crown that allowed his hair to flow free in the wind. Chris' armor was a variation on the armor he'd been forced to wear during the war…

"I can handle it this time June," he assured her walking over to Haku, "Ready, buddy?"

Haku smiled, revealing several rows of very large, very sharp teeth, "Whenever you are, my friend."

Chris stepped aboard and offered his hand to Lila, who was still in shock at seeing the armor and weaponry her friend was using, but accepted his hand anyway. June, Kimi, and Tommy followed suit, uneasily.

"Alright guys, we'll meet up with you at the ship's last coordinates," June said waving as the quintet took off into the air atop the dragon.

The others quickly leapt into two cars and took off after their friends.

--

As the quintet flew atop Haku, Lila kept her arms wrapped around Chris' waist. She wanted to lean up against him, but that armor he was encased in was just so cold and… it made her think back to those times when she almost lost him.

Behind them, June was catching Kimi and Tommy up on the situation. When Kimi tried to ask why he still had the armor, June was quick to stop her and shake her head. After the war, Chris had gone into a self imposed exile and when he finally came back he had…that thing he was wearing. She told herself that he only kept it as a trophy, but when her brother started wearing to battle their more powerful enemies, she came to the realization that Chris had made the armor himself and intended to use it whenever he needed to.

Haku looked back at his passengers with concern. It seemed like every few weeks something new popped up that drove them apart a little further. How much longer would they all stay together? How much longer could this possibly last? The white scaled dragon was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice the blazing blue light until it was too late.

The five teens were sent toppling into the night sky, plummeting towards the ground while Haku struggled to regain his balance. Whatever had hit them was still up there, but it had fallen behind cloud cover. From within the blue light, a smile crossed his face. His first target was the boy in black…

Chris quickly grabbed Tommy and Lila, "Hang on! This is gonna be rough!"

The pair looked up at their friend as he struggled to pull them up. Why wasn't he flying? They both knew he could. Suddenly a section of his back armor shot off and twin spines unfolded. Lila quickly looked over at Tommy and he shot her the same worried glance.

A flash shot up from the firecaster's body and flowed up into the spines that exploded out, forming a pair of blazing wings. Thrusting up as his wings flapped down, Chris managed to pull them out of free fall and back up towards Haku.

The dragon was amazed to see the firecasting teen soar up and above him, drop down his passengers, and then turn around and dive bomb back down to catch June and Kimi. What was even more unbelievable was the blue flash that had earlier collided with them now broke free from the cloud cover and chased after Chris. The dragon told Lila and Tommy to hold on as he too dove towards the ground.

--

June and Kimi had managed to join hands and were now trying to expand their surface area to slow their fall, but it didn't help that they were being weighed down by their armors. They looked at each other and smiled, both glad that they had met one another. If this was to be their final moment, they would go out together, but little did they know that just above them, flying at his top speed was a mutual friend.

"Need a lift, ladies," came the familiar voice of June's adopted brother.

The girls turned and latched onto his arms, feeling his warmth spread out over their bodies. It was then, when they should have felt relief, that June and Kimi both noticed the blue flash careening down towards them.

It was too late to do anything about it, except grit their teeth and hold onto Chris as tight as they could. Just like before, the hit knocked them both away from their friend, who was being forced down even faster than before. There was nothing they could do to get to him, but what was worse was that they were right back where they started…or so they thought. Kimi looked up when she thought she heard voices calling down to them.

"June look!" Kimi yelled pointing up at the white shape that was quickly catching up to them.

The Te Xuan Ze looked up just as Lila grabbed her hand and pulled her atop Haku while Tommy pulled Kimi aboard. Together again, they all continued after Chris and their mysterious attacker…

--

"You will be the first to fall by my hand boy!" Kai Yee seethed, his hands wrapped around Chris' throat.

They were plummeting even faster now and would be on the ground in a matter of seconds.

"There are no women to hide behind this time!" the former Te Xuan Ze told him, beckoning back to Kia Yee's first escape.

Chris had been on one of his training sabbaticals with Aya at the time, but he had never forgiven himself for not being there when June truly needed him. Now it was time for him to show his sister what he could do!

"I've had enough," Chris said, his voice just barely audible over the wind rushing past them.

Kai Yee was shocked that the boy still had the strength to reach up and grab his hands. What shocked him even more was that the boy's hands were so hot that his flesh was beginning to boil. The great warrior quickly released his grip on the boy and kicked him away, sending Chris into a spin his wings were barely able to recover from.

"This is only the beginning, my young friend," Kai Yee explained, clenching his fists to reveal that his wounds had already healed, "All you've done is show me how much fun this will be." Before the firecaster could stop him, Kai Yee reached into a small pouch on his belt and revealed a blue dragon scale, "Stop me if you dare!"

The firecaster leapt forward, but Kai Yee was already screeching through the air, engulfed in blue light. Chris could only look, confuse as to what was happening. Why did Kai Yee single him out? He wanted nothing more than to go after the arrogant warrior and feed him his own words, but at the same time, Chris knew he wasn't as good a fighter as the former Te Xuan Ze. At the same time, he didn't want to let the others fight this battle for him.

Haku had finally caught sight of Chris, hovering in the air and contemplating his next move, but before the dragon could say anything, the firecaster gave him a forlorn look and then followed after Kai Yee alone.

"No!" Haku called trying to follow after his friend, but the dragon couldn't keep up without risking his passengers falling off.

June and Lila were as equally worried. Every time Chris went off on his own, something bad happened and this time he'd be facing one of the most powerful Te Xuan Ze's ever born.

Slowly they followed after their friend, praying that they would find him in one peace…

--

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Angelica, and Chuckie stood back to back against the worst of Alan's minions. While their friends were infiltrating the airship, the quintet had decided to provide the distraction.

"Ready guys," Danny asked.

His friends quickly responded.

"Then let's get this party started!" the halfa yelled blasting Ultimate Fiend with a powerful ecto-beam.

The others followed suit and picked their own opponents, knocking them back into the growing horde of cyber ninjas. Sam went after Killer Boppo, while Tucker decided to take some well deserved revenge on Blow Hard. Chuckie and Angelica joined hands as the cyber ninjas dove at them.

--

Dil, Phil, and Lil moved through the air ship cautiously. It seemed like every time they went up there something bad happened and they weren't about to let that record keep going.

"Its quiet," Dil said, gripping his sword so tight his knuckles were turning white.

Not wanting to let the perfect moment to crack a joke pass by, Phil quickly added, "Too quiet," Which resulted in groans from his sister and friend.

"Why do you always have to do that Phillip?" Lil asked shaking her head.

Phil turned to face her and pointed his finger in her face, "Just because you don't have a sense of humor doesn't mean I should have to hide mine Lillian!"

Dil couldn't believe that they had decided to choose that moment as the time to argue about how they both acted in tense situations, "Guys? Don't you think we…should…be…"

The younger Pickles didn't finish. The DeVille twins quickly looked up to see why their friend was having such a hard time finishing his sentence.

"And just what are you hooligans doing aboard this ship?" Jean-Claude asked.

The assistant wasn't alone either. Behind him were several cyborgs, each more deranged and creepy looking than the last.

"I think we're in trouble now," Lil said backing up.

"I think I need a new pair of pants!" Phil quickly added.

There wasn't time to groan this time…

--

Danny's fist phased through Ultimate Fiend's chest and passed through the beast's heart causing it to cough violently and fall to the ground grabbing at its chest.

"Let's see you get up from this one!" Danny yelled quickly kicking Ultimate Fiend with all his might until the beast was unconscious.

Behind him, Sam was barely able to fend off Killer Boppo and seeing her friend's violent dispatch of his foe made her blood run cold. What had happened to him that could have made him so jaded.

Suddenly she was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the ground. Her head was fuzzy and her vision hazy, but Killer Boppo never had a chance to finish her off. As the minion lifted by her throat, Danny unleashed a massive energy wave that slammed the minion against and through a nearby wall. Danny then quickly caught Sam in his arms.

"You okay?" he asks, his voice full of worry and compassion.

Sam looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah."

Setting her down, Danny turned to leap back into the battle, "Stay here, this'll be over soon."

The Goth girl could only watch as the boy she loved so much joined his best friend in battling their new foe, Blow Hard. In the time that Danny had fought in the war, he'd learned a lot about tactics and leadership, but he'd also truly learned how to use his powers creatively…or rather in a much more brutal fashion.

Nearby, Angelica and Chuckie were finishing off the last of the cyber ninjas when they caught sight of Danny unleashing his ghostly wail. The halfa's attack slammed against Blow Hard's own attack and it became a screaming match. Everyone was amazed when Blow Hard fell to his knees and his voice started to die out. Finally, Danny's ghostly wail sent Blow Hard flying into the air and crashing down against the ground hard.

The first battle was over, but what about the others? How had everyone else faired?

--

"Where are you?!" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs.

He had trailed Kai Yee into the smelting plant, knowing all along that he was being lead into a trap. When he finally caught up to the former Te Xuan Ze, Chris was completely caught off guard by the ferocity of the first attack.

Kai Yee hadn't drawn his blade yet, he was merely attacking with the sheath! Ducking below the next attack and bobbing and weaving between each subsequent attack, Chris managed to draw his hilt. Kai Yee actually stopped his attack when he saw the weapon in his young opponent's hands, but it wasn't out of fear.

"Ha ha ha! That is your weapon? Oh dear, I tremble at the very sight of your broken sword, ha ha ha!" The former Te Xuan Ze declared, drawing nothing more than Chris' unstable temper.

Kai Yee was so busy laughing at his foe's weapon, that he was nearly caught in its attack. The fiery blade exploded forth from the hilt and sliced through one of the former Te Xuan Ze's long sleeves, making him realize that there was much more to this boy than he originally thought.

"Impressive," Kai Yee said with disdain in his voice, "Most impressive."

Chris pulled off his helm and threw it down, gripping the hilt of his blade with both hands, "You'll find I'm just full of surprises."

With that, the words stopped and the battle ignited. The Shadow Striker was bristling with power as Kai Yee pulled it free from its sheath. The long, silver blade shone exquisitely in the light of the smelting plant.

There was a sinking feeling in the firecaster's stomach as he took in the blade's deadly intent and ability. This wasn't going to be just another fight. Everything that happened now, it would either end in his victory or his death… and the scary thing was that he was okay with that.

--

June's armor echoed loudly as she ran through the refinery in search of her brother. How could he have been so foolish?! Kai Yee wasn't someone he could face alone! It's true that Chris was a powerful fighter, but he had never fought against anything like the ancient warrior before. During the war, Chris stuck to fighting the orcs, goblins, and lackey's, he hadn't fought the gods and kings that June had. He didn't know what he was getting himself into by fighting alone!

Behind the frantic Te Xuan Ze, Lila was sniffing the air in search of her friend's scent, but it was to no avail. All she could pick up on was the smell of the metals being melted down.

"You picking up anything?" June asked worriedly.

There was no response. The Asian teen quickly turned to see her friend take off running down another hallway. Following after her friend, June realized what it was that had attracted Lila…the scream rang out again followed by the sound of two blades colliding.

"That idiot," June yelled pushing herself to run even faster, "Just let me get there in time…"

--

Kimi gripped her twin blades as she rounded another corner. Behind her Tommy was trying to keep up, but she was extremely fast and she disappeared down that last hallway before he had a chance to catch up.

The purple haired teen hunched over holding his side. The air was so thick in there that it was difficult to breath and now here he was, running around in search of their friend, who couldn't wait just ten minutes to face off against one of history's most powerful warriors.

"Come on, Pickles, its not that much farther!" he heard Kimi call from the other end of the hallway.

Tommy pushed himself away from the wall and made his way towards her, the hallway echoing the sounds of the battle that was just ahead.

--

Sparks shot out as the blades clashed together, both warriors pushing against one another trying to gain the upper hand. Up to that point, Kai Yee had been testing the young firecaster, seeing just how much the teen could handle, but he had been very disappointed. Chris wasn't much of a swordsman, in fact, he wasn't much more than a brawler. It wouldn't take much to finish off the first of his opponents!

Kai Yee feigned right sending Chris in the same direction, then shoved forward with all his might, knocking the boy off balance and opening up his side.

There was nothing Chris could do, but watch as the legendary Shadow Striker swung under his blade arm and tore into his armor.

The impact was deafening as shards of black steel were sent flying everywhere and the firecaster's armor was splintered.

"You're nothing but a disappointment," Kai Yee told his opponent, drawing his sword above his head and sliding his free hand around the hilt, "Now I shall free you from your shame!"

Chris looked up in anguish, his side burning from the pain. He had been defeated so easily and it was his own fault. Now he was to pay the price for his impatience…

Kai Yee swung the Shadow Striker down with all his might, the blade aimed at the teen's neck, but it didn't connect.

Kimi was pushing herself harder than she had ever had before, but it paid off. With just seconds to spare, she was able to push Chris clear of the blade meant for his throat.

"Ready for round two?!" she exclaimed slashing with her right blade, spinning, then stabbing with her left.

"Now a true warrior appears!" Kai Yee yelled happily, parrying and blocking the attacks.

The pair traded slash for slash, cut for cut, when Kai Yee was sent sailing forward by a kick from behind.

Spinning to face his new opponent, a smile crossed the ancient warrior's face, "Hello descendent. So at last, we meet on the field of battle again!"

June didn't say a word, she just charged forward with a diagonal slice that just caught the end of Kai Yee's ponytail. Her opponent stood, ready to begin his assault on her when twin blades came at him from the side, catching him completely off guard. The Shadow Striker was up just before the blades could connect.

"Ah, the very best of the best," he said happily, backing away, "It is time to show you girls what a true warrior is!!"

With that, Kai Yee slashed a chain that dropped a huge metal bucket down, sending the girls in opposite directions. He went for June first, knowing that her anger would give him the advantage. The Shadow Striker stabbed down at the current Te Xuan Ze, barely missing her and stabbing into the ground.

June quickly leapt to her feet and tried to attack her ancestor, but before she even had a chance to make her move, she was met with a kick to the face that knocked her to the ground with a thud. Now it was Kimi's turn!

She leapt over his head with a downward slice that was easily blocked, but that opened his chest which is what the purple haired ninja girl wanted. Flipping over Kai Yee's head and landing just in front of him, she suddenly thrust back with everything she had, but he was much faster than she had counted on. The warrior had tossed the Shadow Striker in a spin over head and caught her ankles as she kicked, and tossed her head first into June as she was rising to her feet. Then, just as easily and arrogantly, Kai Yee reached up and caught his sword as it came down.

"Is that all?" he sneered.

The roar was monstrous and bone chilling, but Kai Yee didn't falter for a moment. Turning, he stepped back just as Lila raked her claws out, missing by mere millimeters.

"Ah, the beast," he teased, "This is what you choose to throw at me next!"

Lila was furious, her head ablaze with anger and hatred. At that exact moment, there was only one thing on her mind…KILL! She wouldn't rest until she had ripped Kai Yee's guts out and shown them to him.

Another roar sounded as she leapt into the air with a spin kick, landing just to his side where Lila tackled him, but Kai Yee rolled backwards, pulling her over himself and slamming her down as hard as he could. With that, the warrior leapt to his feet and punted the Bigfoot across the room and into both Kimi and June.

The trio had each been quickly dispatched and was now staring him down, each facing their own fantasy of what they'd like to do to him.

"You'll never be enough to defeat me," he told them.

His laughter rang out through the room, echoing and reverberating back. It was more ominous than even Lila's bloodthirsty roar.

"Maybe not," June started standing up.

"But if we're gonna die tonight," Kimi continued.

"You're coming with us!" Lila yelled, rushing forward as she finished.

The three teens attacked one after the other, Lila first. She clawed at him, followed by a leg sweep only to be caught in the face with a quick kick. The Bigfoot rolled away just as Kimi come spinning in from the side like a bladed top. Kai Yee ducked under her attack and threw an uppercut that knocked her back and her swords from her hands. The white armored ninja girl rolled away while June took her turn. The current Te Xuan Ze swung a wide arc with her sword, causing Kai Yee to duck once more, but that was the plan!

Just as Kai Yee cleared the attack, June threw a knee catching her ancestor in the jaw followed by a fast stab that caught him along the arm. Infuriated, Kai Yee backhanded the girl with all his might sending her skidding across the floor.

She had been the only one of them to land a hit and draw blood, but Kai Yee was far from amused.

"I had hoped to spare you descendent, but now I see that you want to die," he explained checking his wound. "If that is so then I will grant you your wish!"

He charged this time, the Shadow Striker poised for the kill.

"NO!" cried a male voice.

Suddenly a fiery being leaps in front of Kai Yee and unleashed a full on blast. The ancient warrior was surprised, but quickly raised the Shadow Striker to block. To the amazement and utter shock of everyone else, the sword not only deflected the attack, but absorbed it.

"Now I will show you the true power of my blade!" Kai Yee yelled aiming the tip back at Chris.

The firecaster braced himself for the attack, thinking he would absorb it just like he would with any other flame based attack. Instead, the attack hit him so hard he was sent flying through one of the refinery walls, but he didn't stop at the hole, Chris kept going leaving a trail of energy behind him.

"Now then," Kai Yee smiled sinisterly, "Who's next?!"

To be continued…

June, Kimi, and Lila versus Kai Yee! Danny and the others against Alan and his team! And what of Chris? We're winding down to the final chapter folks!


	14. Chapter 13: Alan's Unknown Truth

**Te Xuan Tweens**

**Chapter 13: Alan's Unknown Truth**

Alan frowns deeply as he looks out the window. It seems like everything is going wrong in his mission so far. Kai Yee has the Shadow Striker, his invading force is getting pounded, and even three unlikely threats are invading his airship just to get at him! Alan snarls as if something inside him is ready to pop out at any given moment.

"Darn it! Enough of this pointlessness!" yelled Alan angrily as he presses a button on the intercom, "JEAN-CLAUDE!!"

"What?!" yelled the voice of his mother's assistant in the intercom in annoyance with some fighting noises heard in the background. "Look, I'm already dealing with the intruders right now!"

"Jean-Claude, I'm heading out. Make sure you get the you know what ready."

A pause. When Alan said that, for some reason it isn't in his real voice. Of course, the assistant didn't question that as he said, "Very good."

Turning the intercom button off, the mean boy turns just as his girlfriend came in as he said, "Cree, did Taylor's former team recover?"

"Yep, they did, Alan honey." said Cree sweetly as she cuddle up to the one she loves. "Of course, Yuoir seems to have vanished. Something about locating that fire caster and that he won't rest until..."

"Forget him!!" yelled Alan as he pushes Cree off angrily, much to her shock and surprise. "We will deal with what we have!! It's time I put an end to all of this foolishness."

Alan storms out of the storm making Cree look at him in concern and shock. What is that all about?

--

June yelps as Kai Yee slams her back a bit. The current Te Xuan Ze groans as she watches Kimi and Lila fighting off the rogue Kai Yee.

'Great, just great, as if things can't go even more wrong today?' thought June. 'And where is Chris? It looks like he has vanished in thin air!'

"Heads up!" crowed Kai as she grabs Kimi by the foot and throwing her at June. The Te Xuan Ze didn't have time to react as her new friend got slammed into her very hard. Lila growls as she jumps Kai but the villain jumps out of the way, "How about this for a finishing blast?!"

The Shadow Striker held by the former Te Xuan Ze begins to glow very darkly. Then the villain fires a blast at the three girls. As a result of this, an explosion happens that is so big, you woulda think no one could survive it. Luckily, as Kai got to the ground floor and as the dust settles, he smirks as the girls who were foolish enough to challenge him are on the ground, unconscious.

"Looks like I won this one. Time to finish it," said Kai as he goes over to the girls and raises his sword up ready for the final blow. However, before his swing would connect, another sword came out of nowhere and blocks it. The former Te Xuan Ze turns and sees who enter the battle now, "You!"

"Sorry, but finishing blow is denied!" snapped Tommy as he fires an electric blast at Kai knocking the Asian back. The villain did a few back flips before getting on his feet. Kai looks worried for some reason. This boy is familiar...

Instead of trying to figure that one out, Kai made the Shadow Striker glow very fast again before making another blast at Tommy, intending to knock him out like he did the girls. To his shock, a big aura covers the boy and knocks the attack away. Kai jumps out of the way dodging a big blast that is send at him.

"Of course! This explains it! I shoulda realize this before!" said Kai in amazement as he looks at Tommy glaring at him. "You are his descendant!!"

"Excuse me?" asked Tommy puzzled.

"Yes. I'm positive now. You are the descendant of Erik Gailty Dalibak!!"

--

"Come on! Don't hurt me! I'm only a big pawn in all of this!" whined Ultimate Tippy stupidly as he sees Bumblebee got send crashing to the ground courtesy of Chuckie.

"Yeah! A pawn whose help MegaRobosnail kidnapped June!" snapped Danny as he gets ready to throw a big fist at the cup making him yelp. However, the halfa stops short of reaching Ultimate Tippy then sighs. "You know what? Just fall already. I'm not going to waste my attack on an idiot like you."

"Oh, okay!" Ultimate Tippy then jump backward and fell. "Like this?"

"Just be unconscious, okay? You're embarrassing yourself." said Angelica while the other good guys giggled at this. Ultimate Tippy shrugs then pretends to be unconscious.

"So what now?" asked Tucker observing the damage. The cyber ninjas got wiped out, the rest of Alan's minions got taken down. "Is this is where we win?"

"I don't know! You tell me!" snapped a familiar voice. The group sees Alan nearby with Cree, Technus, Lance and, to Angelica's shock, Savannah nearby. Alan, the one who spoke, said, "Never leave idiots to do professionals' job."

"Savannah! What are...you know what? Forget it." said Angelica rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Figures you would end up on Alan's side."

"Oh figures you would end up with the losers, Angie." mocked Savannah in amusement. Angelica growls at this. Only her friends could call her that. When the childhood bully calls Angelica that, it sounds so...insulting!

"So where's Taylor?! I want a piece of that guy and especially you for trying to marry off the girl I love!!" yelled Danny angrily, his hands glowing.

"Sorry, but Mr. Evermore is no longer working for our company." said Cree evilly. "Let's say we are going to 'terminate' him as soon as possible."

"Until then, let us entertain you all!" exclaimed Lance as he gets out grenades and fire them at the group who got out of the way.

"Do what you want! Alan is mine!" snarled Danny flying at Alan who gets ready for a blast of his own.

--

"Jean-Claude, what is going on?!" demanded Coco to her assistant as she came out into the hallway and seeing the cyborgs getting smack down by Dil, Phil, and Lil.

"Not to worry madam. Everything will be alright, soon enough. Once I get my secret weapon!" said Jean-Claude as he presses some buttons in a keypad that allows him access to another room.

"Ugh. I have to take care of all my son's messes!!"

Coco turns to her enemies and fires laser balls at the kids. Fortunately, Phil sees the attacks coming and blocks with his mace.

"You know, for someone who is Alan's mom, you sure aren't in charge. What, you think your boy can handle it?" remarked Dil as he slams into Coco with his bokken. In response, the evil woman became a-flame nearly burning the Pickles boy in the progress. "Okay! Stupid question!"

"For your information, I am in charge, but Alan did not know this!" hissed Coco like a snake as she spins at Dil who got slams into a wall. "My son is nothing more than a pawn, something I learn of before he was born and while Stan was still alive!!"

"Wait, Alan is not in control here?" asked Lil confused as her demons take care of the cyborgs for her. "Then who is?"

"First things first..." Coco waves an arm resulting in the DeVille twins getting thrown into the same room Jean-Claude enter before. Then the woman closes the door, locking Phil and Lil. Turning to Dil, she said slyly, "May we continue?"

--

"Great, this is another mess you got us into, Lillian." said Phil rolling his eyes as he and his twin sister got up.

"Look, we can get through this. It's no big deal." said Lil with a sigh.

"Uh oh. Looks like it became a big deal after all."

Lil notices Phil getting a pale look as if seeing something about to happen. She turns and sure enough, she sees what it is that her twin brother just saw: a big and shiny armored version of Robosnail (the previous form of MegaRobosnail) roaring as it rolls towards the two.

"Ho ho ho! Like my new toy?!" laughed Jean-Claude from inside the Robosnail. "You have survived it when you were my babies but now...time to beat you like babies!!"

--

"Erik Gailty Dalibak?" asked Tommy curiously upon hearing Kai mentioning that name. "So that guy is my ancestor, the same one who defeated the evil demon many years ago."

"Yes, I am positive. Didn't I get that across?!" snapped Kai before he sighs. "I remember that day all so well. This demon was unstoppable, not even I could stop him. But there has been told of a story of the one who has the skills and might to defeat him. I was given the task to find this warrior and help him stop the demon.

"Soon, I found him, a promising young warrior by the name of Erik Gailty Dalibak. He didn't look much but I can tell that he has what it takes to bring the demon down. Of course, it's only the matter of how to do so. This demon has a spell that no one could block, not even the strongest warriors. Fortunately, Erik has an odd looking metal which his father gave him when he was a boy. I recognized it as a metal that can send attacks back at an enemy. I then knew we have a chance."

Kai pauses before he continued, "After a while of working, Erik and I made the metal into a shield. The plan was for us to use the demon's power against him and stop him. Erik confronted the monster in battle and thanks to the shield, the power of the unstoppable one has been turned against him. It didn't kill the demon, only send him to limbo."

"Yes, I think I know what you mean." said Tommy with a nod. "Alan told me the story of how his dad got defeated by my ancestor and was send into limbo afterwards before his escape when I was still a baby."

"What? He escaped? No, it can't be!" said Kai in confusion. If that's the case... "Wait, I know what you're doing. You're trying to distract me! Distract me so you can get your hands on the Shadow Striker! I refuse to hand over just a powerful weapon that made me today!!"

"So, you were originally evil? It figures since the current Te Xuan Ze June was a good guy. I thought all Te Xuan Zes were good guys too!!"

"You are wrong! After the demon was gone, I took the Shadow Striker and vow to make sure that no one will ever find it. But I was so curious by its power and practice using it. Soon, I became so powerful and could handle it with care! However, it was then that I decided how pointless fighting is. I deal with it everyday!! I try to seal the power of the Magical Elders and what happen? I failed and got turn into stone in the progress! I was released years later, only to get defeated by my descendant, the one who fell to me before your interference, and her grandmother before turning into stone again! Well, now that I'm freed again, I refuse to make the same mistakes twice!!"

'From what he said, he didn't become evil until after he practice using the Shadow Striker. What if...' Tommy then realized something as he yell out, "The Shadow Striker! It must have corrupted you! That explains why you turn to the dark side! Only that demon my ancestor defeated would handle it without becoming corrupted because he was corrupted already! You got to get rid of it!!"

"No, I refuse! As much as I hate to betray my former ally and friend, I will destroy you!!" snarled Kai as he lunges at Tommy who blocks with his sword once more...

--

Tucker yelps as he dodges a cannon fire from Technus. He groans, "Man, why did Technus have to choose now to get a new battle suit?"

"Not now, Tucker! Fighting here!" yelled Sam as she uses a stick to blocks one of Cree's attacks.

"Awww, poor little Goth girl." mocked Cree as she knees Sam in the gut. "You lost your halfa boyfriend to the Te Xuan Ze? You know what I call you? Pathetic!!"

"I would watch what I say if I were you."

"But you ain't me. Me? I got my boyfriend when I have the chance. You, you just lose your chance so many times before. And then..."

Suddenly Sam grabs Cree by the throat making her yelp. The Goth Girl, fire seemingly burning in her eyes, snarled, "I think you are done!!"

The Goth then proceeded in upper cutting Cree in the jaw sending her crashing into a wall. Sam, remembering how Cree is Alan's girlfriend, looks puzzled. For some reason, Alan didn't bother going to Cree's rescue. Instead, he seems to be fighting Danny nonstop.

"Please, Pickles, you know I'm the superior one here." Savannah taunts Angelica as they fight. "You had tried to be just like me since pre-school."

"Yes, I know." Angelica groans as Savannah puts her hands around her neck, trying to strangle the blonde. "And I know I'll never be at your level."

"Really?" Savannah gets a shocked look, not believing what Angelica admitted.

"Yes...I became far better!"

Angelica uses her gravity control on the brunette and throws her up in the air. When Savannah starts falling, the blonde connects a powerful kick at her former rival, sending her several feet away; Savannah is knocked out almost immediately.

"But thanks for teaching me something, Sav; that I no longer want to be a stupid, snobbish, air-headed jerk like you." The blonde smirks at her fallen foe.

"You are a fool!" snapped Lance as he gets his fireballs guns out and open fire on Chuckie who dodges him. "I can handle you better in your sleep!!"

"Oh really? Then let's see that right now." Chuckie said with a smirk as he grabs Lance's guns and smash them instantly. He then head butts Lance right on the head. Perhaps a little bit too hard as he knocks the mercenary into dreamland. "Okay, ready to fight me in your sleep now? Hello?"

--

Taylor sighs as he sat in the bottom of his cell. He woke a while later and finds himself like this. He couldn't believe it! His employers have backstab him like this, him, the demigod son of Loki!!

'Oh man. What have I done?' thought Taylor guilty. 'All I wanted is to be with June forever. But I only proceeded in making her hate me more. I am just a fool. Perhaps...perhaps it isn't June's love I wanted...more like friendship. Aw, who am I kidding? I got to get out of this pin first and even then, how can I get June to forgive me?'

Suddenly the demigod yelps as the door of his prison exploded right in front of him. As Taylor looks, he sees a little boy getting to his feet.

"Oh hey. I know you." said Dil getting up. "Tommy and the others told me how you brought a bunch of goons to raid June's grandma's house. What are you doing here locked up?"

"Because he is useless, like you!" snarled Coco as she rushes in and pile drives Dil to the ground. "As far as I'm concerned, he is always useless! The foolish demigod is a fool, just like his father! I am planning to get rid of him when the time comes! He thinks he would get a love that he will never have! But let's face it. Love is so overrated!!"

"Excuse me?" Coco looks up and sees Taylor's hands glowing a bit, with a frown on his face. "But what is overrated?"

Coco didn't have time to react as Taylor hits her with a blast sending her flying. The woman yelps as her head hits a wall outside the prison cell, knocking her out. Taylor, with a smirk, helps a surprised Dil to his feet.

"Now let's go. I have a feeling a certain pair of twins are going to need us..." said Taylor. The demigod knew that what he did was wrong and misguided. Now is the time to set things right.

--

Z, morphing into a large dragon, arrives at the final battle's site with Keely and Harold riding him; since Nicole has little fighting skills, they agreed on her staying at the Lees' place for safety.

Alan ignores them as he is charging up a super powerful spell.

"I'd been working on this one. A real classic you all know." Alan cackles.

"What, mind control again," Angelica arches an eyebrow.

"That gets old after a while." Chuckie comments.

"Maybe, but this spell is a permanent one, with no way to break it. This spell destroys your will forever!" Alan laughs as forming a bright energy ball. "I can only use it once, but that's all I need to win!"

Alan throws his energy ball, sure of his victory, but, before it can touch the heroes, Z allows Harold to jump from his back, the chubby sidekick landing right in front of the energy ball that explodes immediately without touching the others. Everyone gasp in surprise, and Alan almost faints when Harold stands up, undamaged and with his usual goofy smile.

"What a moron! He ruined the attack...and now we only have a permanent slave!" Cree, who recovered from Sam's attack, groan.

"No...we have no slave." Alan almost cries, knowing he wasted one powerful spell he'll never be able to use again. "This idiot is immune to mind control."

"Yep; not enough brain in here to control." Harold laughs while pointing at his head. "Funny thing, I'm still smarter than most of your assistants, Alan."

"Dumb but useful; that's our Harold for you." Angelica grins, enjoying the villains' expressions.

Alan looks intense now. It looks like he is about to break out now. Then he growls and roars firing a lot of blast attacks at everyone, including his side.

"Hey, whoa, Alan! Watch it!" yelped Technus in alarm as he tries to dodge the attack. Suddenly, without warning, one of Alan's blasts hits his battle suit destroying it and sending the ghost flying. "Okay, that's it! You are getting my bill!!"

"Enough of this stupidity!!" yelled Alan insanely, his sunglasses breaking. Danny yelps in alarm. Alan's eyes are growing red. That never happened before.

"Alan, Alan honey. Calm down! Please ca..." Cree didn't get the chance to finish as Alan backhand his girlfriend knocking Cree unconscious.

"Hey! I know you are upset but that is no reason to take it out on your girlfriend!!" yelled Sam angrily.

"I HAVE NO GIRLFRIEND!! I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS!! THE TIME HAS COME!!" yelled Alan angrily. The good guys look nervously as Alan suddenly runs off very fast, enough that you can't spot him.

"Guys, I don't like this." said Sam worried.

"I know. Alan has went even more nutso." said Chuckie in agreement.

"No, worst. That isn't his voice!"

--

A red light appears in the cockpit of Jean-Claude's Robosnail. He smiles evilly for two reasons. One is that he is winning against his enemies. Two...it's time.

"Oh man! What a time for this guy to make this thing invulnerable to anything!" complained Lil as her demons get squashed by the robotic Robosnail.

"Any help will be nice!" agreed Phil.

"Then I shall give you some help!!" Suddenly a god like blast came out of nowhere and hit the Robosnail sending it crashing to the ground. The twins, wondering who help them just now, turn to see Dil and Taylor, the one who spoke, coming into the room.

"Dil! And who's the other guy?"

"Would you believe it's a demigod?" asked Dil slyly. "All right, Taylor! You kick some butt!"

Taylor stop short as he looks worried at the remains of the damaged Robosnail.

"He's not there." said Taylor in concern.

"What?" asked Lil.

"Jean-Claude, he's missing!"

--

"Man, what truck just hit me?" groaned Lila as she, June, and Kimi recover.

"A big ugly truck by the name of Kai Yee!" snapped June as she looks up. "Luckily, Kimi's boyfriend is dealing with the scum right now."

June is right, of course. Tommy is fighting off the evil Te Xuan Ze. And by the looks of things, the good boy is winning.

"I refuse to lose to you just because you have Erik's strength!" snapped Kai angrily.

"Then lose to him just because of us!" laughed Kimi as she, June, and Lila jump in.

"Ha! You three again? I beat you all down before! A...wait, what's this?" Kai's attention is on something else all of the sudden. The four kids turn and see a familiar person right on the battlefield. The rogue Te Xuan Ze scoffed as he said, "Alan. You again? Look, I let you and your girlfriend off before. Do not give me a good reason to..."

Kai didn't see it coming. Not until it's too late. But suddenly Alan teleport and appear next to him. And to the shock of the others, Alan did the impossible: he rips Kai's sword arm right off!

"I will be taking that back now." said Alan in an evil voice, more calmly than ever.

"No, how is this possible?!" yelled Kai in pain as he holds where his arm used to be.

"You are a fool. You can never stop me. You and your kind never will..."

"What are you talking about?!" Kai looks confused as he noticed an aura glowing around Alan. Then his eyes, for the first time in generations, became filled with fear as Alan's shadow begins to form in the shape of something, something not human. "No...it can't be! You are dead!! How could this be?!"

"Alan, what are you doing? What is he talking about?!" demanded Kimi as she, Tommy, and the other girls prepare themselves for fighting if necessary.

Alan didn't answer as he holds up the Shadow Striker, which he recover once more. Suddenly, thorn like plants came out of the ground and grab Tommy, Kimi, June, and Lila, holding them down.

"Okay, now this is the part where I say a joke. But that's Ray-Ray or Tucker's department, not mine." said June trying to escape the thorny plant prison, to no prevail.

"Jean-Claude, it's time." said Alan in his evil voice.

"That isn't Alan's voice. Who are you?!" yelled Tommy horrified. He has listened and heard Alan all his life. And let me tell you folks this, the voice Alan is using right now, doesn't sound like him at all!

Jean-Claude smirks as he appears on the scene bringing forth some sort of cauldron. He has this prepared and when the signal was made, the assistant teleported out of the Robosnail right before Taylor destroy it. It's time.

"Bone of the most powerful demon in history, unknowingly given!" said Jean-Claude throwing him some sort of bone right into the cauldron. A flash appears meaning that the right ingredient has been added.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given!" said Jean-Claude as he pulls out a knife before rolling up the sleeves of one of his arms. To the horror of the good guys watching, the assistant cuts off his own arm right off making Jean-Claude scream. Despite that however, the assistant/mad scientist to the Matthews for many years tossed his former arm right into the cauldron, making another flash appear.

Jean-Claude gave a crazy sinister smile as he gave a look at Tommy making the boy certain as the villain said, "Blood of the enemy, forcingly taken!!"

Before Tommy could do anything, Jean-Claude appears next to him and cuts the boy in the arm with a different dagger making Tommy scream. The fiend smiles like a Cheshire Cat as Tommy's blood is poured right on the dagger. Then he goes over to the cauldron and drops a dripple of the enemy's blood right into the cauldron.

The flash, biggest one ever, appears as the cauldron begins to shake. Something is in there, something that begins to form. As Jean-Claude held the stump where his arm used to be, Kimi and June quickly tend to Tommy's wound. They look at the cauldron in concern.

The possessed Alan smirks evilly as he say, "Now it's time..." Suddenly the boy shakes a bit before he fell to the ground. The good guys yelp as something came out of Alan, some sort of evil spirit. As a mist appears over the cauldron, the spirit then flies right into the cauldron.

"Oh great. I have seen a lot of movies and let me tell you: when it involves a cauldron and dark magic, it is not always good!" yelled June as the mist begins to get worst.

Tommy didn't stare at the other girls or his wound. He could only stare at the cauldron and hope to goodness that nothing happens. Something tells him that whatever is in the cauldron must be the true enemy.

By the time the mist clears, something came out of the cauldron, whatever it is that Jean-Claude help created. Kai, the Te Xuan Ze of years past, looks even more horrified as he steps back in fear.

"No...what have I done?" asked Kai in disbelief.

The creation is soon revealed. It is a tall, 8 ft tall, blue skinned, long black haired, jet-black armor wearing, fanged male creature.

The creature smiles as he goes over to the unconscious Alan's body and removed the Shadow Striker from his hand and said slyly, "I will be taking that back now."

"Ah, master. Everything has gone well, just as we plan." said Jean-Claude bowing to the evil one.

"Thank you. I must confess. You gave your arm in my service. Just for that, a new one is needed." The creature waves a hand as Jean-Claude yelps as a blue skinned arm appears right where his old one used to be. Despite that, the assistant held his hand and sighs.

"Thank you, master."

"Okay, who are you?" demanded June. "I can tell from movies what is going on here."

"Oh, you do?" asked the creature giving a smirk at Kai's descendant.

"Yeah. You were controlling Alan this whole time, right? He wasn't controlling himself, you were doing his actions for him."

"Is that it?" asked Kimi in shock upon hearing this. All her life until now, she, Tommy, and their friends presumed that Alan was the one in charge and the true evil threat. Yet, it turns out all this time that he isn't? "You're the real brains?"

"He is more than brains!" said Kai in fear holding his own stump. "He is Visaru, the evil demon who try to take control of the world millions of years ago!!"

"So, Kai Yee. I must say, kudos to you on making that shield that Erik Gailty Dalibak. A shame that you fell to the darkness of the Shadow Striker so easily." said Visaru. "But I must confess, not everyone is purely immune."

Turning to the kids again, he continued, "To confirm the current Te Xuan Ze's accusation and Ms. Finster's fear, the answer is yes. Right after my first defeat many years ago, my body was destroyed and my spirit ended up in limbo. That stormy night back in 1992 allow my escape. I vow after that to destroy the descendants of the one who defeated me. Of course, without a body, I have no chance. I decided to hijack a temporarily body until a new one is made for me."

"So that's it. Stan Matthews wasn't in control of himself." said Tommy in realization. "You were controlling him!"

"The so-called Shadow Man? I was influencing him to say the least, but you can say that. Of course, after you defeated him and got rid of Stan, I have to get a new body. Fortunately, Stan and Coco's baby was born that same day so I enter that body as well. I must confess, it took me years to take control due to the obvious, but I took him nevertheless."

"Alan." said Lila sadly looking at the one who she thought was a bad guy. Then she remembers something as she exclaimed, "Where's Chris? He disappeared during the battle with Kai!"

"Who cares?" scoffed Visaru. "He's probably dead or something. Good riddance to that weakling!"

"Hey, he may be my adopted brother and sure he got a bad temper at times, but don't go knocking Chris!!" yelled June angrily reaching at Visaru to no prevail. "He will be back! I made the same mistake twice when I thought Jody was dead one time and I refuse to make the same mistake again, buster!!"

"I would love to see you try to get me. It would make my revenge towards Kai for his assistance in my defeat even more sweet. Speaking of which," Visaru raises a hand removing the plants and releasing his prisoners. "Come, Tommy. It's time we end this little game."

"What?" asked Tommy.

"Don't play dumb, Pickles. I got a new body now, this time with an immunity. You know why I couldn't attack you directly many times before in Stan's body? You know why? Because of the love surrounding you and your friends. I couldn't touch you because of that. But guess what?"

Visaru speeds forward and grabs Tommy by the neck making him scream as the demon said evilly, "I can touch you now!!"

"Move it or lose it, butthead!" snapped June as she slashes at Visaru forcing him to let go of Tommy. But this resulted in the creature hitting June with a blast knocking her back.

"That is what you get for challenging the powers of a half vampire, half lycan!"

"Lycan?" asked Lila puzzled.

"Werewolf," Visaru sighed. He then raises his Shadow Striker sending down lightning right at June making her scream in pain. The fact that the Te Xuan Ze is wearing armor didn't help very well.

Visaru grins as he gets ready to make the next blow as he jumps up and slams his weapon on the ground sending a wave at June. But before it hit however, something pull June out of the way in the nick of time.

The villain looks up to see a very angry halfa holding the Te Xuan Ze, the girl the halfa himself loves all so much.

"Try that again and I will make you wish you were somewhere else right now!" snarled Danny angrily floating nearby holding the nearly conscious June. The villain sees Chuckie, Angelica, Sam, Tucker, Z, Harold, Keely, and the recovered Cree rushing onto the scene.

"Alan!" cried Cree as she runs over to the unconscious boy. She shakes him a bit, but Alan didn't stir. "Alan?"

"What happen?" asked Keely in alarm. Sure, Alan was a jerk who try to use her to kill his enemies in the past and try to kill her but for some reason, she thinks even her cousin didn't deserve this!

"Whoa, who's the blue guy?" asked Harold noticing Visaru.

"That is Visaru. The evil and most indestructible." said Kai fearfully. From the looks of him, it seems like whatever has happen shook him up big time. This newcomer must be powerful if he could even shakened the former Te Xuan Ze to the core.

"Visaru is the reason Alan and his father was a big jerk to all of us." explained Tommy in worry, making mostly those who didn't discover this at the time yelp in concern. Danny however glares at Visaru.

"Tsk, tsk. You came all this way to help, only to die alongside the descendant of my enemy." said Visaru slyly. "Oh, and don't worry about your boyfriend, Ms. Lincoln. He will live but can he get forgiveness?"

"Hoo boy. Do you need an explanation?" Kimi asked Cree who looks confused at what is going on.

"And now! The time for your demise lies near, Tommy Pickles! The last descendant of Erik Gailty Dalibak dies today!!"

June groans as she finds herself in her boyfriend's arms. Glaring at Visaru, the one who attack her, determination fill throughout the girl.

June is not going down yet.

To be continued...

Author's note  
Whoa! Talk about your plot twists! It turns out Visaru is the one controlling Alan's, and his father Stan's, actions all this time! And now with a new body in tow, the half vampire, half lycan is about to finish up the good guys once and for all. Will good triumphs over Visaru again? Will Taylor find a way to redeem himself and get June's forgiveness for what happen? And what of Kai and Alan? Now that we know what made them so evil in the first place, will they get redemption as well? And what happen to Chris anyway? The biggest showdown of them all is coming soon!!


End file.
